My Monthly Excursions
by Coxian324
Summary: JD/Dr. Cox. The hospital has a once a month event that's couples only, and JD and Dr. Cox seem to keep getting paired up. Will they stop fighting their feelings for eachother, or just keep fighting? slash
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Scrubs._

_This story is about JD and Dr. Cox. It goes through them getting together, having fights, becoming better doctors, and everybody finding out. JD/Dr. Cox slash_

_I have fixed this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. Please keep reviewing._

_My Monthly Excursions_

"_It's been a month since I've been working at Sacred Heart. I've come to like Dr. Cox more with each passing day, although he seems to hate me more with each passing day. We have these charity events every month, and the theme is couples. Meaning you have to have a partner when you go. These events last all day from eight a.m. to twelve a.m." _

"_Good morning everybody!" Dr. Kelso says walking in_

_Looks like it's time for rounds again. JD thought_

"_Tomorrow is the charity event. This month is golfing on Friday. We rent out the park for the day, and set up our own golf course, then couples come to play golf. We usually make quite a bit of money on these monthly events we hold. Now I'm going to pair some of you doctors up, to help run some of the booths we have. I want Turk and Carla on the cotton candy stand. I want Elliot and Keith on the drink stand. I want Laverne and Todd on the hamburger stand. And last but not least I want JD and Perry on the hot dog stand. You're not aloud in the park until you're partner shows, and you must attend. The consequences will be great if you don't, believe me. So unless you want to do physicals for the jail down the street, I advise you to show. Have a nice day."_

"_How exciting, we get to run a booth together." JD said walking up to Dr. Cox_

"_Look Anita, just because he paired us together does not mean I'm hanging out with you." Dr. Cox said walking into room nine._

"_I can't wait until tomorrow, it sounds like so much fun." Carla said excitedly_

"_Yeah, I'm just worried about JD though Dr. Cox didn't look to happy." Turk replied watching JD and Dr. Cox talking and then Dr. Cox disappearing into room nine_

"_He's never been paired with anyone before." Carla said_

"_Really, he's never had to go to theses things before?" Turk asked_

"_Oh no, he's had to go, but this is the first year the theme is couples." Carla said_

"_I love to play golf." Elliot said _

"_It is a fun game. I can't wait to play with you." Keith said hugging her to him_

"_You can play with me all you want." Elliot said winking at him_

_JD stepped out of room nine, and started walking to the elevator. He stepped in and pressed two. It made it to floor two, and when he stepped out he saw the janitor._

"_What are you looking at?" The janitor asked_

"_Nothing." JD replied_

"_That's what I thought, keep moving." The janitor said _

"_So how do these things work?" JD asked_

"_We rent out a big park, and put up big tents everywhere, that connect to each other. Then we put up our different booths in between all of them. It costs five dollars for everybody to get in, and then it costs a dollar a booth. It lasts until twelve a.m., which everyone has to stay until then. The bad thing for you is we don't let anyone in without a partner, and the place that they stay is outside, no tent." Carla explained_

"_Do you think Dr. Cox will show up?" JD asked_

"_I don't know, he's never been asked to go with someone before." Carla said_

_JD's beeper went off. _

"_I have to go, see ya tomorrow. I get off in thirty minutes." JD explained_

"_What took you so long?" Dr. Cox asked when he walked in_

"_I was talking to Carla." JD answered_

"_Well Abigail, I'm sorry to break up you're little gossip fest, but do I have to remind you that you're at work! Now get over there and treat that patient." Dr. Cox yelled_

_Later that night JD was at Turk and Carla's place._

"_I don't want to have to sit outside all day. With no food or water." JD complained_

"_We'll sneak you food if he doesn't show." Turk said_

"_I don't know why I have to waste a day, sitting outside doing nothing, when I could be at the hospital helping patients." JD whined_

"_We're being covered Bambi, now eat you're pizza." Carla said handing him a plate_

_Until nine that night they watched television and ate pizza._

"_Well I'm going to go. See you two later." JD said _

"_Bye man, see ya." Turk said_

"_Bye Bambi." Carla said_

_Dr. Cox was sitting on the couch watching television and drinking beer. Around ten he went to bed. _

_It was eight and JD, Turk, Carla, Elliot, and Keith had shown up at the same time to the park. Of course JD couldn't go in yet._

_See you later guys. JD said as he watched them go inside without him_

_Around nine Dr. Cox woke up. He turned over in bed to look at his clock._

"_Shit!" He yelled as he got up real quick, took a shower and headed out at about ten. _

"_Hey JD, are you hungry?" Carla asked_

"_I'm fine for now, check back in a couple hours. How's everything going in there?" He asked_

"_Good, except for the rain." She said looking sympathetically at him_

"_I'll be fine Carla, go back in." he said_

"_Are you sure, I can sit with you for awhile." She said_

"_I'm okay." JD said sadly_

"_Okay. See ya later." She said reluctantly_

"_How's he doing?" Turk asked_

"_As good as he can be I guess." Carla said _

_A few minutes later when he showed up at eleven._

"_JD wake up." Dr. Cox said shaking him_

"_What?" JD asked waking up and looking around_

"_I'm here, we can go in." Dr. Cox said_

"_After making me sit in the rain for three hours. I can't believe you. I mean, I thought you hated me, but I had no idea." JD yelled walking inside_

"_JD!" Elliot yelled seeing him come in_

"_I see you finally showed up." Carla said_

"_I overslept." Dr. Cox said_

"_I'm going to go set our booth up." JD said_

"_Actually, you're booth was taken away from you." Turk said_

"_Then I'm going golfing." JD said and sneezed_

"_I can't not believe you made that boy sit outside for three hours in the rain." Carla said as soon as JD was out of site_

"_I overslept, like I said. Is there beer around here? I have a hangover." Dr. Cox asked looking around_

_Carla and Turk walked away disgusted._

"_It's in that booth in the back of tent 2." Keith said walking up to him_

"_Thanks." Dr. Cox said walking away_

_JD was having a sneezing fit when Turk walked up to him._

"_You okay man?" Turk asked_

"_I just made a hole in one." JD said excitedly then sneezed_

"_You getting sick?" Turk asked_

"_After sitting in the rain for three hours, probably." JD said sarcastically_

"_You have until eight tonight, then they tear down all the tents and make a big dance floor with one huge tent." Turk said_

"_Why don't they just start off with one huge tent?" JD asked_

"_Because the corners become really dark, which would make golfing difficult." Turk explained_

"_Okay then see you later on the dance floor. I'm going to show you up dog." JD said smiling_

"_Be whiter." Turk said smiling and walking away_

_JD was in the farthest tent on hole eight when Dr. Cox walked up to him._

"_You thirsty?" Dr. Cox asked_

"_A little, but I'm almost done here anyway." JD explained_

"_It's about two hours away from the dance marathon." Dr. Cox said_

"_I know." JD said_

"_Are you going to enter?" Dr. Cox asked_

""_Look what do you want from me? You've done enough, and I'm sick because of it. I'm tired of all you're crap. JD said making the hole and walking away_

"_two hours until the dance marathon!" Turk said excitedly _

"_I know baby, you've been counting down since this morning." Carla said_

"_I'm tired of all you're crap!" Carla heard JD yell _

"_What's going on over there?" Carla asked_

_Then they saw Dr. Cox walk out of the same tent that JD had just walked out of._

"_That guy has got to loosen up on JD." Turk said_

"_What are you going to do about it?" Carla asked sadly_

"_I thought you we're going to." Turk said _

"_My baby's so tough." Carla said laughing_

_It was eight and the dance marathon had begun, and the big tent went up._

"_JD would you like to dance?" Elliot asked_

"_Sure." JD said _

_They danced two songs, and then he danced with Carla for two songs._

"_I'm going to go get something to drink." JD said_

"_Okay." Carla said and went to dance with Turk_

_JD was over at the drink stand when Dr. Cox came walking up._

"_Beer. How's you're night going?" Dr. Cox said_

"_What do you care?" JD asked_

"_Look, I'm sorry for being late, it wasn't planned." Dr. Cox said_

"_Save it, I don't care. I'm not mad at you anymore, you have nothing to worry about." JD said walking away._

"_What did Dr. Cox want?" Turk asked coming up to JD_

"_To apologize." J.D said watching Dr. Cox dancing with Elliot. He felt very jealous at the moment_

"_Wow, Dr. Cox, apologizing." Turk said impressed _

"_Yeah, funny huh." JD said _

"_All I know man, is you're the only one he would of ever done that for. Consider yourself lucky." Turk said and walked away_

_JD smiled to himself at the thought that maybe Dr. Cox liked him as much as JD like him_

_Later that night _

_JD had gone right outside of the tent to get some air. It had stopped raining about thirty minutes ago. They were thinking about taking the tent down for the last three hours of the dance marathon._

"_What are you doing out here?" Dr. Cox asked coming up and standing beside him_

"_Getting some air. Now leave me alone." JD said_

"_I'm tired of all you're sassing. I said I was sorry, now get over it Ally." Dr. Cox said walking away_

_JD went back in and danced with Elliot and Carla a couple more times, then around eleven he went back outside. He wasn't feeling to good after sitting in the rain for three hours. Only he went farther out this time. Dr. Cox came up a few minutes later, and grabbed JD's arm, leading him behind a tree._

"_What the hell?" JD said scared_

"_Just come with me and shut up." Dr. Cox said _

"_Where are we going?" JD asked_

"_What did I tell you." Dr. Cox said_

"_Be quiet." JD answered_

"_Okay, we need to talk." Dr. Cox said_

"_What about?" JD asked_

"_My feelings toward you." Dr. Cox said _

"_What feelings?" JD asked sarcastically_

"_These feelings." Dr. Cox said kissing him_

_After a little bit JD started kissing back, then they made the kiss more intense. Dr. Cox's hands found their way up the back of JD's shirt, and JD's hands found their way to Dr. Cox's butt._

"_Okay, hold on a minute." JD said pulling back_

"_What? I've liked you since the first day you started at the hospital. I've been wanting you ever since." Dr. Cox explained_

"_I never thought you were, gay." JD said_

"_I'm not, I'm bi." Dr. Cox said smiling_

"_So what happens now?" JD asked seriously_

"_We start seeing each other, but you're not aloud to tell anyone." Dr. Cox said _

"_Not even Turk." JD said _

"_Especially not Turk." Dr. Cox replied_

"_Why?" JD asked_

"_Because I have a image to keep, and Carla has a big mouth." Dr. Cox replied_

"_B.." JD started_

"_Do you want this or not?" Dr. Cox asked kissing him softly on the lips_

"_Yes." JD answered_

"_Then you go by my rules, and meet me at my house when we're done here." Dr. Cox said walking away_

_For the rest of the night they kept stealing glances at each other and smiling. _

"_Hey JD, do you work tomorrow?" Turk asked_

"_Yeah, I've got eight to eight." JD answered_

"_Cool. I'll see you then." Turk said _

"_Wait, don't you have to stay and clean?" JD asked_

"_No, since Dr. Cox was late, you and him have cleaning duty." Turk said _

"_Just me and him, cleaning all of this." JD whined_

"_Good luck." Turk said walking away_

"_Night Bambi." Carla yelled as everyone but him and Dr. Cox left the tent_

"_So, I guess we better get started cleaning." JD said when Dr. Cox came up beside him_

"_I have a better idea." Dr. Cox said kissing JD_

"_Care to dance?" JD asked_

"_What the hell Abby." Dr. Cox said pushing him away_

"_I just thought." JD started to explain_

"_I'd love to." Dr. Cox said playing the music_

_They held each other close, with JD's arms around Dr. Cox's neck, and Dr. Cox's hands on JD's waist. Dr. Cox kissed JD on the neck, and JD moaned a little. Then Dr. Cox got a little more adventurous and nipped JD's ear._

"_You're making me crazy." JD whimpered_

"_You've been making me crazy since day one." Dr. Cox replied_

"_Let's clean this place so that we can get out of here." JD whispered_

"_I'm with you on that one." Dr. Cox said backing away_

_It took about an hour to clean, and then they were at Dr. Cox's place. JD stayed there all night, and had to sneak back to his place, since it was right down the street from Turk's and Carla's._


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Scrubs._

_Monthly Excursions Chapter Two_

_I'm sorry if the other chapter was confusing because I didn't put quotation marks in it. I fixed this one though._

_The next day Dr. Cox and JD were extremely happy. They had been talking and laughing all day, and people were starting to notice. JD seemed to be feeling better._

"_Hey man, what's going on with you and Dr. Cox?" Turk asked_

"_Nothing." JD said suspiciously_

"_Has he yelled at you today?" Turk asked_

_JD tilted his head, "yes." JD answered daydreaming_

_He had yelled at him that morning because he was taking forever in the bathroom._

"_When?" Turk asked_

"_Earlier, I forgot to bring him his coffee." JD lied_

"_Okay, you got me on that one." Turk said and walked away_

_It was killing JD that he couldn't tell Turk. He heard a whistle, and turned just in time to be hauled away by Dr. Cox._

"_What did Gandhi want?" Dr. Cox asked_

"_You have to chill, he's my best friend." JD answered_

"_Look Barbara, I just want to know if you told him." Dr. Cox whispered_

"_No. actually he was asking why we were being so nice to each other." JD said smiling_

"_I'll keep that in mind." Dr. Cox said and walked away_

"_Carla, I think something's going on with Dr. Cox and JD." Turk said_

"_Are you serious? Dr. Cox is the straightest guy I know, and even if he wasn't, he wouldn't be with JD." Carla said laughing _

"_Look at them, I haven't heard him yell at JD today, and JD keeps looking at him all googly eyed." Turk said _

"_Newbie! Didn't I ask you five minutes ago to get these test results for me?" Dr. Cox yelled_

"_I was just going." JD answered_

"_That's not good enough when I asked for them five minutes ago. Now go!" Dr. Cox yelled_

"_Yeah, theirs something going on there." Carla said laughing and walked away_

_"Hey Elliot, do you think Dr. Cox and JD have been acting differently towards each other?" Turk asked_

_"No, I saw him yelling at him earlier." Elliot said_

_"What are you doing?" JD asked _

_"Their's something missing off my cart." The janitor answered_

_"Did you're window cleaner go missing again?" JD asked_

_"How'd you know my window cleaner ever went missing?" The janitor asked_

_"I was there when it went missing." JD answered_

_"You took my window cleaner didn't you?" The janitor asked_

_"No." JD answered_

_"I'm going to leave it out so you can return what's missing." The janitor said _

_"Whatever." JD said walking away_

_"Newbie, did you get those test results for me?" Dr. Cox asked_

_"Yes, the patients has pancreatic cancer." JD replied_

_"Okay, let's go tell him." Dr. Cox said_

_Later that night JD was at Turks and Carla's. Dr. Cox had to work until one. They ordered pizza and were watching When Harry Met Sally. It was twelve._

_"I love that movie." JD said_

_"Yeah me too." Turk said_

_"It's getting kind of late, I better go home." JD said _

_"What? We usually watch two movies." Turk said_

_"I am getting kind of tired too." Carla said_

_"See you guy's tomorrow." JD said_

_JD showed up at Dr. Cox's around one that morning. _

_"So how'd everything go?" JD asked_

_"It was pretty slow tonight. What did you do?" Dr. Cox asked_

_"Hung out with Turk and Carla." JD answered_

_"Did you tell them?" Dr. Cox asked_

_"No, I didn't tell them, and I don't know why you insist on asking me that every time I talk to them." JD said_

_"I'm sorry, I just don't know what will happen if everybody finds out." Dr. Cox said_

_"Maybe you should have thought about that before kissing me." JD said and walked out of the house_

_Dr. Cox ran to the door and yelled after him._

_Neither JD or Dr. Cox got a lot of sleep that night. JD was trying to figure out the relationship and Dr. Cox was wondering why he really wanted to hide being gay from everyone._

_The next morning wasn't anything like the day before. JD and Dr. Cox were both miserable. _

_Dr. Cox burst through the door. The patient he was strolling had fainted in his house. _

_"Newbie, let's go. This is you're patient." He yelled_

_JD went in to the room with him. He gave him a physical, but couldn't find anything wrong with him. They would have to wait until he woke up to give him a physical and take tests._

_"We need to talk." Dr. Cox said_

_"I'm not in the mood." JD said_

_"I didn't think this was how it was going to be." Dr. Cox said_

_"Maybe you should have thought about that before we started this whole thing." JD said _

_"All I was thinking about was how much I wanted you, and still do." Dr. Cox said moving closer_

_"It's killing me that I can't tell my best friend, who I have always told everything too." JD said_

_"Newbie, I'm sorry, but you have got to get over this." Dr. Cox said_

_"Fine, okay, I understand." JD said walking away_

_"Damn, he's so annoying." Dr. Cox said walking out of the room and meeting JD in the next room_

_"What's wrong with this patient?" Dr. Cox asked_

_"He's got diarrhea." JD answered_

_"Give him some medicine, he should be fine." Dr. Cox said_

_"I'll do that. Hey, we work all night together." JD said _

_"Yeah, not the best time to talk." Dr. Cox said _

_"Are you two gay or something?" The patient asked_

_"Well," JD started_

_"Newbie! No, we are not. May I have a word?" Dr. Cox asked dragging him to the corner of the room_

_"What part of tell no one, don't you understand?" Dr. Cox asked_

_"It's our patient, meaning we're the ones treating him." JD said_

_"That doesn't matter. Look I'd love to go shout it off the rooftop that I'm in love, but I just can't." Dr. Cox said_

_"Oh my god, you told me you loved me." JD said_

_"No I didn't." Dr. Cox said _

_"Yeah, you did." JD said_

_"Fine, I did, but I'm not ready for all of this." Dr. Cox said_

_"It's only been a day and you're already having doubts?" JD asked_

_"No." Dr. Cox said uncertainly _

_"I'm starting to doubt it, I think this is just some big joke to you. A way for you to figure me out, play with me, and then get rid of me. Or is this what you do with everyone?" JD asked and walked out of the room_

_Dr. Cox hit the wall angrily and broke his right hand. _

_"Hey, did you hear that Dr. Cox broke his hand?" Turk asked_

_"No, I haven't seen him since this morning." JD answered itching to go find him_

_"He hit the wall. No one knows why." Turk explained_

_"When did this happen?" JD asked_

_"This morning I think." Turk said_

_"Well maybe I'll talk to him later, I have too many things to do right now. See ya later." JD said_

_"Bye." Turk said he was still suspicious about them two_

_JD entered the room Dr. Cox was being kept in and closed the door._

_"Why are they keeping you in a room?" JD asked_

_"Their waiting for the swelling to go down some before they cast it." Dr. Cox said_

_"Why'd you hit the wall?" JD asked_

_"I was so frustrated with myself for pushing you away. I didn't mean to, I'm sorry. I guess the reason I don't want any one to know is, I've never been vulnerable. And when this gets out we will both be so vulnerable to everybody." Dr. Cox answered_

_"I was being an ass to. I mean I should be grateful I finally got you, but instead all I've been doing is complaining." JD said sadly_

_"It's all right there Brandy." Dr. Cox said smiling "Now get over here."_

_JD walked over to the bed, bent down, and kissed Dr. Cox. It was getting pretty intense. Dr. Cox's hand was on Jed's neck and Jed's hand was rubbing Dr. Cox's chest. All of a sudden Turk burst through the door, and JD backed away from Dr. Cox quickly_

_"Whassup! Turk in the house!" Turk yelled coming in the room_

_"Whassup Turk?" JD asked_

_"Just wanted to find out how Dr. Cox was doing. Oh and by the way the swelling should go down in about thirty minutes to an hour, and then we'll cast it. Turk said_

_Okay, but being a doctor, I already knew that. So what did you really want?" Dr. Cox asked_

_"One: to see if JD had come to see you, and two: how you broke you're hand." Turk said_

_"One: yes, and two: none of you're business." Dr. Cox said sarcastically_

_"I'm trying to get to the bottom of it. I'll come get you when the swellings gone down." JD said_

_"What about you're patients?" Turk asked_

_"Look Gandhi, I have everything under control. We're waiting for test results on two, and are giving medication to five of them. You can go now." Dr. Cox said_

_"So what are you going to tell everybody about you're hand?" JD asked_

_"That its none of their business." Dr. Cock said_

_"We have to do paper work." JD said_

_"Bridget if you're not over here kissing me in about one second, I might have to make you leave this room." Dr. Cox threatened_

_JD rushed over and crushed his lips down on Dr. Cox's lips. Dr. Cox moaned and JD started rubbing his chest again. Dr. Cox moaned and arched when Jed's hand went a little further than he had meant to. _

_Newbie, unless you want to take a cold shower, I'd stay away from down there if I were you. Dr. Cox threatened_

_"How'd he do it?" Carla asked concerned_

_"He didn't say. He said it was none of my business." Turk said mockingly_

_"We have to do paper work. He has to tell us something. Where's JD?" Carla asked_

_Just then they see JD stepping out of Dr. Cox's room._

_"Hey, what's up guy's?" JD asked walking by_

_"Okay Mr. tough guy, how'd you do it?" Carla asked coming into the room_

_"Nice to see you too there Carla." Dr. Cox said with a scowl on his face_

_"We need to know. Carla said _

_"I hit the wall." Dr. Cox said_

_"Why?" Carla asked_

_"Built up frustration." Dr. Cox lied_

_"Okay, I'll bring Turk in and he'll cast it for you." Carla said walking out of the room_

_He paged JD to meet him in the on call room in five minutes._

_"You ready Dr. Cox?" Turk asked_

_"Yeah, let's get this over with." Dr. Cox said_

_"What's up?" JD asked five minutes later when they snuck off to the on call room_

_"I just wanted to finish what we started earlier." Dr. Cox whispered kissing his neck. _

_"What if somebody finds us?" JD asked rolling his head back and moaning_

_"I locked the door newbie, don't worry." Dr. Cox said scratching his fingers down his back_

_JD moaned and kissed Dr. Cox._

_Twenty minutes later JD walked out of the room._

_"Hey JD, you're patient with diarrhea has gotten better so you can discharge him." Carla said coming up to him_

_"Okay, I'll let him know." JD said_

_JD paged Dr. Cox that it was okay to come out. _

_"Our diarrhea patient got better." JD said_

_"Let's go see him." Dr. Cox said_

_"So you still think there's nothing going on?" Turk asked watching JD and Dr. Cox_

_"Yes." Carla answered_

_They both came out of the on call room about five minutes apart. Turk said_

_"Are you spying." Carla asked_

_"No, observing." Turk said guiltily_

_"Look JD probably went in there to get Dr. Cox because he was taking a nap, and Dr. Cox told him to give him five minutes, or else." Carla said_

_"You're probably right. Alright I give up." Turk said throwing his hands up and walked away_

_Carla just laughed._

_"So, you don't have any more symptoms, so you're free to go." JD said_

_"Thank you sir." The patient said_

_"No problem, just glad you got better." JD said_

_"Are you okay Dr. Cox?" JD asked_

_"Yeah, I just have a headache. I'm going to go round up some Advil." Dr. Cox lied_

_He was fine a minute ago. JD thought_

_"Are you okay?" Carla asked_

_"No, I have a headache. Do you have any Advil?" Dr. Cox asked_

_"Yeah, hold on a minute." Carla said_

_"Thanks." Dr. Cox said when Carla handed him a couple_

_"Are you going to be okay?" Carla asked_

_"Yeah, I'll see you later." Dr. Cox said_

_"Hey JD, have you noticed anything different about Dr. Cox today?" Carla asked coming up to him_

_"Not really. Same mean spirited, old guy." JD said smiling_

_"He was complaining about a headache earlier." Carla said concerned_

_"Dr. Cox gets headaches all the time." JD said not to worried about it_

_"Not like this. His eyes were glassy, and he was slurring his words a little." Carla said_

_"Maybe he has a hangover." JD said_

_"He only just started looking that way. I saw him this morning and he didn't look like that." Carla said_

_"I'm sure he'll be fine, but for you, I'll check on him later." JD said_

_Carla walked away satisfied that she had convinced JD to check on Dr. Cox. The truth was JD had none there was something wrong since last night, but had never said anything._

_JD was heading for the bathroom, hewn he saw a huge line right outside of it. _

_"What's going on?" JD asked Doug_

_"The doors locked from the inside. No one can get in, and we all need to go to the bathroom." Doug complained_

_"Okay everybody! Go to the downstairs bathroom. GO! GO! GO!" JD yelled when no one began moving_

_JD went up to the door._

_"Is anybody in here?" JD called_

_"JD?" Dr. Cox replied quietly_

_"Dr. Cox? Let me in." JD said_

_Dr. Cox got up, unlocked the door and let JD in. JD closed and locked the door behind him._

_"What's wrong?" JD asked_

_"I've been in here for the last thirty minutes throwing up." Dr. Cox said_

_"Why didn't you come get someone?" JD asked_

_"Vulnerability." Dr. Cox said_

_"I got it, but why didn't you tell me?" JD asked_

_"I didn't want you to worry." Dr. Cox said_

_"Yeah right, you were afraid that if you told me, you'd have to deal with a person that actually cared about you." JD said_

_"That too. Look I'm taking medicine, I'll be fine in a couple of days Newbie." Dr. Cox said _

_"Okay. We just got a new patient. Complaining about heartburn all the time. They take medicine every night and it doesn't help." JD explained_

_"Let's go see him." Dr. Cox said_

_"Have you been in a car accident, or been hit in the chest?" Dr. Cox asked_

_"I was in a car accident a couple weeks ago, and the airbag hit my chest. It left a big bruise." The patient answered_

_"Okay, we're going to take an x-ray of you're chest. You may have broken you're sphincter. Which is the part that opens and closes to keep food in and out." JD explained after Dr. Cox ran out of the room_

_"If you did break it, it's just a simple over the night surgery. Let me go set you up." JD said_

_"Hey Carla, go to the men's bathroom on this floor." JD said_

_"Why?" Carla asked_

_"To tell everyone to go to the downstairs men's bathroom." JD answered_

_"What's the matter with the one on this floor?" Carla asked_

_"Door's locked." JD said and walked away_

_JD went to set up his patient for an x-ray while Carla went to see what was up with the men's bathroom._

_"What are you doing?" Carla asked entering the bathroom._

_"How'd you get in here?" Dr. Cox asked_

_"I got the key from the janitor. What's the matter?" Carla asked_

_"I'm sick." Dr. Cox said_

_"Are we talking the flu or something bigger?" Carla asked_

_"Chicken pox." Dr. Cox said_

_"Are you serious? You didn't get that when you were younger?" Carla asked_

_"No. My sister did." Dr. Cox answered_

_"Where did you get chicken pox from?" Carla asked_

_"I had a patient a couple of days ago who had it." Dr. Cox answered_

_"Why didn't you tell any one? Why didn't you give the patient to some one else?" Carla asked_

_"I've been taking medicine, and I don't pawn my patients off." Dr. Cox answered_

_"Have you been working double shifts?" Carla asked_

_"Yeah." Dr. Cox answered_

_"You need to check yourself into this hospital for a couple days." Carla said_

_"These interns won't make it without me." Dr. Cox said_

_"They have JD, and you'll be right there, if they need anything all they have to do is go to you're room. Or ask JD." Carla answered_

_"I do have sick days I can use." Dr. Cox said_

_"It's settled then, let's get you checked into a room." Carla said_

_"Who's going to be my doctor?" Dr. Cox asked_

_"I guess it could be you're pick." Carla said_

_"Since Betty will be in and out of my room all day anyway, she mine's well be my doctor." Dr. Cox said_

_"Okay." Carla said smiling_

_"Hey, guess what, Dr. Cox has chicken pox." Carla said_

_"No way, he didn't get that when he was younger?" Turk asked_

_"No, but his sister did." Carla answered_

_"Wow. Who would of thought?" Turk said_

_"I know." Carla said_

_"So how are you feeling." Elliot asked_

_"Tired, nauseous, and itchy. You?" Dr. Cox said_

_"Well," Elliot started_

_"I don't care, get out of here." Dr. Cox yelled_

_"Good to see the chicken pox hasn't changed you any." JD said from the doorway_

_"I told you not to tell anyone." Dr. Cox responded_

_"I didn't." JD answered_

_"Then why did Carla come to the bathroom looking for me?" Dr. Cox asked_

_"I told her to go and tell everyone to go to the downstairs bathroom." JD answered_

_"I'm too tired to fight." Dr. Cox said_

_"Then get some rest." JD said turning off the light and shutting the door_

_"How's he doing?" Turk asked nodding towards the door_

_"Cranky." JD answered_

_"Are you going to be able to handle working by yourself for a couple of days?" Carla asked_

_"Yeah. I'll be fine. Who works tonight?" JD asked_

_"You, me and Turk." Carla answered_

_"Cool, see you guys later I have to go see if my patient woke up." JD said racing off_

_JD spent the next hour running around the hospital taking care of the patients he already had and treating his new ones._

_In the meantime Dr. Cox woke up and was hungry, so he paged JD. _

_About ten minutes later he showed up._

_"What took you so long?" Dr. Cox demanded when JD entered the room and turned on the light_

_"I've been running around this hospital for the last hour trying to get everything caught up, and I still have about another hour of that work, plus whoever else comes in tonight." JD explained_

_"I'm hungry." Dr. Cox said_

_"I'll get Carla to bring some food in. How you feeling?" JD asked_

_"Same, except a little bit less tired." Dr. Cox answered_

_"I'm covering your shift in the morning, so I'll be here all day and night if you need anything." JD said_

_"Thank you. Now get me some food." Dr. Cox said_

_"It was nice talking to you to. Carla will be right in." JD said leaving_

_"Hey Carla Dr. Cox is awake and hungry." JD said walking up to the nurse's station_

_"Okay, I'll go get him some food. Oh, and Mr. Harrison just checked in. He has a broken finger." Carla said handing him the clipboard and walking away_

_"So Mr. Harrison, how did you break you're finger?" JD asked_

_"I hit a man." He answered_

_"We'll get the hand on ice, and wrap the finger in about an hour. I'll be back then." JD said_

_"How you feeling?" Carla asked _

_"You know, I never realized how annoying that question actually is until I became a patient here." Dr. Cox said_

_"How you feeling?" Elliot asked coming in_

_"Barbie, out." Dr. Cox said_

_"Here, it this. Do you want some company?" Carla asked_

_"Not while I'm eating." Dr. Cox said_

_"Hey JD, you can take a thirty minute break if you want to. I'll cover for you." Carla said_

_"Thanks Carla." JD said_

_JD went into Dr. Cox's room after getting something to eat._

_"Hey, how's the food?" JD asked_

_Tastes like shit. Dr. Cox answered_

_"Here, have a hamburger and fries from McDonalds." JD said handing him a bag_

_"I don't get a drink?" Dr. Cox asked_

_"And a coffee from across the street." JD said_

_"I didn't know they were open this late?" Dr. Cox said_

_"Well actually, one of them was just leaving, after staying after a couple hours to clean, and I told them about my friend, and they gave me some coffee." JD said_

_"Thank God for small favors." Dr. Cox said_

_"He said he didn't want any company." Carla said_

_"Maybe he changed his mind." Turk said _

_"Maybe, or maybe you we're right." Carla said_

_"I told you." Turk said_

_Later that night Elliot, Turk, and Carla went home. They we're coming back to work that night._

_"Hey Keith, I have a favor to ask." JD said running up to him_

_"I have five patients, including Dr. Cox already. So take the interns on rounds, and you and them take patients coming in. I'll help out, I'm just swamped and tired right now." JD said_

_"Sure, no problem." Keith said_

_"Thanks, you're a pal." JD said_

_"How you feeling Perry?" Dr. Kelso asked_

_"I should be out of here in a couple of days." Dr. Cox answered_

_"Good, but who's going to cover you're shifts? The next two days you work all day and all night." Dr. Kelso said_

_"Well Bob, JD has been covering my shift for me." Dr. Cox answered_

_"Do you think he can handle that Perry?" Dr. Kelso asked_

_"He's going to be a great doctor some day, so yeah I think so." Dr. Cox said_

_"He better." Dr. Kelso said getting up and leaving the room_

_"What are you doing here?" Dr. Cox asked_

_"Keith's covering for me right now. I was thinking about sneaking to the on call room and sleeping for thirty minutes. I just wanted to see if you needed anything." JD said coming in and sitting down by the bed_

_"Suck it up Betty." Dr. Cox said smiling_

_He looked over but JD had already fallen asleep on the side of his bed._


	3. My Monthly Excursions Chapter 3

I do not own Scrubs.

Monthly Excursions Chapter Three

A month had passed and it was time for the monthly charity again. Dr. Cox was finally over the chicken pox, and back at work. JD had taken a day off to get some rest, under direct order from Dr. Cox. Keith and Elliot were doing good. Turk and Carla were still suspicious about Dr. Cox and JD.

"Not another one of these things. Do we have the same partners we did last month?" Dr. Cox asked

"Yes, and you better not make that boy sit outside for two hours before you decide to show up with a hangover." Carla threatened

"What is it this month?" Dr. Cox asked

"A carnival." Carla answered smiling

"Oh, man." Dr. Cox said walking away

"You better remember what I said." Carla yelled after him

"Better remember what?" Turk asked

"I just told Dr. Cox about the carnival, and threatened him about being two hours late." Carla answered kissing him

"I don't think we have to worry about that." Turk said smiling

Later that night JD showed up at Dr. Cox's house.

"I have something to tell you. Tomorrow we're holding a carnival." Dr. Cox said

"Tomorrow's Sunday. Are you going to be late?" JD asked

"No, I promise." Dr. Cox said

Around twelve that morning JD left and went to his house.

Around eight that morning they showed up at the carnival. They walked up to the entrance and saw Dr. Cox sitting on the bench outside.

"Good morning everyone." He said

"What are you doing here so early?" Carla asked

"Didn't want to be late." Dr. Cox answered

"Let's go in honey." Turk said hopping up and down

"Okay, see you two later." Carla said noticing the way the two were staring at each other

"How long you been here?" JD asked

"Let's just say I was here at six to help set up, and two hours before that." Dr. Cox answered

"Why?" JD asked

"I wanted to get back at myself for making you sit out here for two hours." Dr. Cox answered

"Thank you." JD answered

"Let's go inside Catherine." Dr. Cox said

"Actually, I think after that moment you should be called a girl's name, Veronica." JD said laughing

"Watch it Newbie." Dr. Cox said smiling

Carla watched the two walk in, and vowed to get to the bottom of what exactly was going on.

"What are you staring at?" Turk asked

"Nothing. What do you have there?" Carla asked noticing the big giraffe he had in his hand

"A stuffed animal for my baby." Turk said

"How'd you win it?" Carla asked

"I did the hammer hitting thing, I hit it all the way the top." Turk said smiling

"Congratulations baby." Carla said giving him a kiss

"Hey you should do that. I bet you'd hit it all the way to the top." JD said pointing at the hammer hitting thing

"Newbie, I know I like to show off, but I'm pretty certain that I can't do it. They rig those things." Dr. Cox said

"Win something for me." JD said touching his arm

"Fine." Dr. Cox said looking into his big puppy dog eyes

Dr. Cox walked up to it and held the hammer up. He brought it down really hard and made the ball go all the way up. He turned around and saw JD smiling at him.

"What prize do you want?" The boy running it asked

"That big poodle over there." Dr. Cox said pointing

"Why the poodle?" JD asked

"Well, because you're like a labradoodle, and poodle's are mostly girls. And this way I'll have something at my house to remind me of you when you're not there." Dr. Cox answered

"You know you've become a real wuss since we started going out." JD said

"Shut up Cathy." Dr. Cox said

"What's up?" Elliot asked coming up to them

"Did you just get here, Barbie?" Dr. Cox asked

"Yes, me and Keith were running a little late today." Elliot said smiling

"We don't want to hear about you're little perverted Barbie games." Dr. Cox smarted off

"Fine, me and Keith are going to go play the hit the duck game." Elliot said grabbing Keith and walking off

"How's it going?" Carla said with a smirk on her face

"Dr. Cox just won this game." JD said nonchalantly

"Yeah, and we just made Barbie walk away from us." Dr. Cox added

"Nothing else is going on." Carla asked

"I was about to go get a hot dog." JD answered

"I was about to go get some cotton candy." Dr. Cox answered

"Okay, I'll come right out with it then, since you can't take the hint. I mean what's going on with you two?" Carla asked

"What do you mean?" JD asked

"You're hanging out more. You don't seem to get mad at JD anymore." Carla said

"What are you talking about, he's always followed me around like a little lost puppy. Granted, she's been a little less annoying lately. Maybe she found her a little puppy mate." Dr. Cox said smiling and walking away

"What's really going on JD?" Carla asked him seriously

"Nothing Carla. Everything's fine, maybe he's come to respect me more." JD said

"Maybe." Carla said uncertainly

"Okay, something's definitely going on." Carla said sitting down next to Turk

"What are you talking about?" Turk asked

"JD and Dr. Cox." Carla said

"Oh, so now you believe me." Turk said

"Yes, after watching them for a couple of days, I came to the conclusion that something is up. So what do we do to get them to admit." Carla asked

"Whoa, Dr. Cox is not gay, and neither is JD. And even if JD was, I wouldn't want him with Dr. Cox." Turk said

"Honey, if JD picked Dr. Cox to be with, we have to accept it." Carla said

"No." Turk said getting up and leaving

Dr. Cox pulled JD into the bathroom and locked the door.

"I think Carla knows." They said in unison

"What are we going to do?" JD asked

"We have to back off a little." Dr. Cox answered

"I don't want to lose you. We still have a ways to go. Forever." JD whispered

"You're not going to lose me, because I agree with you." Dr. Cox said coming up to him

"At work, though, we need to back off a little. Because I think everybody's starting to notice."

"I can do it if you can." JD said smiling

"I can." Dr. Cox said kissing him

Dr. Cox pushed JD up against the wall, and JD wrapped his legs around Dr. Cox's waist.

"You have no idea what you do to me." Dr. Cox whispered in his ear

"I think I do." JD said kissing him harder

About five minutes later they slowed down and backed away from each other.

"I'll see you later." JD said

"See you later." Dr. Cox said

"Hey JD I need to talk to you". Turk said running up to him

"Whassup?" JD asked

"I just want you to know that if you were gay, that'd be okay with me. But I'll be just as picky with them as I am the girl's you go out with, which hasn't been any lately." Turk said

"What are you trying to say?" JD asked

"I will always support whatever you do, but if you decide to start seeing Dr. Cox, I can't support that." Turk said

"You have nothing to worry about, I don't plan on dating Dr. Cox. Because for one thing I'm not gay, and for another he's not gay. And even if he was he wouldn't pick me in a million years." JD said

"Good, then we have nothing to worry about." Turk said patting him on the shoulder and walking away

JD just stood with his mouth open, staring after him in disbelief. That's how Elliot found him

"Hey JD. What's the matter?" Elliot asked

Nothing. He said smiling and looking at her

"Well, I know it's just now three, but they decided that since the dance was such a big hit last time, they decided to open it up early. And I was wondering if you would want to dance with me?" Elliot asked

"I'd love to." JD said and followed her to the dance floor

Dr. Cox was watching them and noticed something different about JD. JD noticed Dr. Cox from across the room dancing with Carla, he gave him a weak smile. Dr. Cox mouthed, we're going to talk later. JD just spun Elliot around so that she was the one facing Dr. Cox.

"I know it's none of my business, but." Elliot started

"No, me and Dr. Cox don't have anything going on." JD finished for her

Elliot looked at him, and she knew he was telling the truth

After dancing with Elliot a couple more times JD left the tent and went and sat by a tree.

"What's the matter with you? I thought everything was okay after our talk." Dr. Cox said coming up behind him

"I don't want to talk about it." JD said

"Fine, we'll talk about it later. Do you want some company?" Dr. Cox asked

"And give people more to talk about, no thank you." JD said

"Fine." Dr. Cox said walking away

An hour later JD returned to the tent, and Carla ran up to him.

"Dance with me JD." She said pulling him onto the dance floor

"Have you been drinking?" JD asked

"Where have you been, we've missed you." Carla said

"Outside thinking." JD said

"Well, while you were outside "thinking" we were inside talking about you." Carla said smiling

"You are drunk, aren't you?" JD said laughing

"Maybe a little." Carla whispered in his ear

"Dr. Cox I need to talk to you." Turk said

"What?" Dr. Cox asked

"I don't care if you're gay, but I don't want you going out with JD." Turk said

Suddenly Dr. Cox knew what was the matter with JD.

"Look, Gandhi, even if I was gay I wouldn't choose JD. But if I was and I did, you'd have to get over it." Dr. Cox said walking away

Turk shook his head.

"What's going on?" Carla asked

"Dr. Cox just got all defensive, which makes me believe more that something is going on." Turk said

"Honey, we've asked them both. Drop it, and dance with me." Carla said and pulled him out to the dance floor

"You need to go home baby, you're drunk." Turk said

"No, I'm fine, and anyway we're Jed's ride." Carla said

"I'm sure he can find another ride." Turk said looking over at Dr. Cox

"Hey! JD come here. I'm going to take Carla home, can you find another ride?" Turk asked

"Yeah, I can ask Elliot and Keith to drop me off." JD answered

"Okay, see you tomorrow man." Turk said and walked away quickly when he saw Dr. Cox walking over

"What's going on?" Dr. Cox asked

"Turk's taking Carla home. I'm going to catch a ride with Keith and Elliot. Then I'll sneak over to you're house." JD said

"Okay, because we still need to talk." Dr. Cox said walking away when Elliot walked up

"Can I catch a ride with you tonight?" JD asked

"Sure, but we have to stay after." Elliot said

"Actually, they said they weren't doing that. They have enough people to help." Keith said coming up

"Cool. What time is it anyway?" JD asked

"Six." Elliot said

Keith pulled Elliot to the dance floor, and JD and Dr. Cox went outside.

"I found out why you we're upset." Dr. Cox said

"Yeah, why?" JD asked

"I had a little talk with you're friend." Dr. Cox said

"Yeah, that kind of worries me a little." JD said

"Honestly, me too." Dr. Cox said

Jed's phone rang.

"Hello." JD said

"Hey man, I'm coming back up there." Turk said

"Why? You need to take care of Carla." JD said

"She fell asleep, she won't even know I left, and you need a ride home." Turk said

"I'm getting one with Elliot and Keith." JD said

"No, I want you to come over here, and stay up with me. I know I ain't getting any sleep tonight, with Carla being sick." Turk said

"Okay. See ya then." JD said hanging up the phone

"What was that about?" Dr. Cox asked

"He's coming back, and he wants me to spend the night at his house." JD said

"We need to talk." Dr. Cox said

"We have fifteen minutes until he gets here, and the only other people here are Elliot and Keith." JD said

"What do you think would happen if Turk found out?" Dr. Cox asked

"I think he'd be mad for a couple of days, and get over it." JD said

"He sounded pretty passionate earlier when he was talking to me." Dr. Cox said

"I don't know, how he will react." JD said sadly

"Look, even if he does react badly, it's not going to scare me away." Dr. Cox said grabbing his arms

JD looked into his eyes and they kissed.

"We we're right." Turk said

JD and Dr. Cox turned around to find Turk standing there with a disgusted look on his face.

"You two have been lying to all of us." Turk said

"I can explain." JD said

"You don't have to. Just know that now, I need time to think." Turk said

"Turk, please." JD said

"I'm going home." Turk said and walked away

"What's going on?" Elliot asked walking up

"Ask them two, who have been lying to us for who knows how long." Turk said

"What is he talking about?" Elliot asked

"Me and Dr. Cox have been seeing each other since the golfing event in August." JD said

"Wow, I did not see that coming. Why didn't you just tell us?" Elliot asked

"Because, it's our personal business, and we do not have to talk to you about it." Dr. Cox said leaving the tent and walking to his car

"I'm glad for you, but it's going to take a little getting used to." Elliot said

"Come on Elliot let's go home." Keith said dragging her out of there

JD burst in front of them to the parking lot to catch up with Dr. Cox, but he was already gone. He looked around for Elliot and Keith, but they had already left.

"Shoot." JD said

"Shoot what?" Dr. Cox asked

"I thought you left." JD said

"I'll take you to Turks, I'm not in the mood to talk anyway." Dr. Cox said

"Thanks." JD said

They arrived at Turk's place.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm sorry about all of this." JD said

"It's okay, it was going to get out sooner or later. I love you." Dr. Cox said

"I love you too." JD said and kissed him

"Hey." JD said coming into Turk's house

"Hey." Turk said sadly still staring at the television

"I think we need to talk." JD said

"Yeah, I think we do." Turk said turning around

"I really like Dr. Cox." JD said

"That's the problem. He treats you like crap all day, but there you are following behind him like a little lost puppy, taking in every word he says. But then there he is barking orders and not giving a shit that you're actually listening to him, and taking it to heart. I've seen him hurt you so many times, and that's not going to change just because you're bedding him." Turk yelled

"There's one thing you should know. I really like him and he feels the same way." JD said

"JD, this is probably all some big joke to him." Turk said sadly

"If that's what you want to think, then that's up to you, but you should know something, Dr. Cox came to me." JD said and walked out of the door

"What's going on?" Carla asked coming out of the room

"You were right. I went back to the carnival after you fell asleep to get JD, and I caught him and Dr. Cox kissing." Turk explained

"Wow. Who'd thought that Dr. Cox would choose JD." Carla stated

Turk looked back and JD wasn't there.


	4. Chapter 4

Monthly Excursions Chapter Four

I do not own Scrubs.

The following day at work was unusual. No one was talking to JD or Dr. Cox.

"Hey Bambi." Carla said

Except Carla.

"Hey, have you not noticed that no ones talking to me." JD said

"Bambi, I'm not mad at you. Although you did lie to me, I'm happy for the both of you. In the last month I have seen Dr. Cox happier than with he was with Jordan. And I've seen you happier." Carla said

"Thank you, I wish everybody else felt like you did." JD said looking over at Turk

"He'll come to his senses." Carla said

"Newbie, come!" Dr. Cox yelled walking past him

Turk shook his head, and walked away. JD looked after him sadly, and then followed the sound of the whistle

"So Gandhi's still not doing good with the news?" Dr. Cox asked

"No." JD said sadly

"Look, I know he's you're best friend, but I can't stand seeing you sad. He'll get over it, and even if he doesn't that's his problem." Dr. Cox said stopping him in the hall

"I know. It's just that he's never stopped talking to me before." JD said sadly

"I know it's hard, but I have one question. Am I worth it?" Dr. Cox asked

"Yes." JD said quickly

"Then just wait him out." Dr. Cox said and walked into room eleven. JD followed him

"So what's up with Turk?" Elliot asked

"He's having some problems with the JD, Dr. Cox thing." Carla answered

"You know, I was too at first, but then I got to thinking. They have both been acting really happy lately, and it's about time for the both of them." Elliot said

"I know I'm so happy for them." Carla said excitedly

"So, I know we're not that close, but I thought that I would come to talk to you. I've never seen you or JD this sad before. You've both been moping around all day, neither one talking to the other." Keith said

"I know, I hate it too, but I don't trust Dr. Cox." Turk said

"Why are you making JD pay because you don't trust Dr. Cox?" Keith asked

"I don't know man, this just all happened so fast." Turk said

"I know." Keith said

"I'm not okay with this, but I want JD back." Turk said

"Go get you're friend back." Keith said

It was twelve, lunch time.

"Hey peeps." JD said sitting down with Turk, Carla, Elliot, and Keith.

"Whassup JD." Carla, Keith, and Elliot said

"Hey man, Whassup?" Turk said after a moment of silence

"Good, you?" JD asked

"Good. Why aren't you sitting with Dr. Cox?" Turk asked

"Don't start man." JD said

"I'm not trying to start anything, I was just wondering." Turk said

"Lunch time is our break time, because we're with each other all day." JD said

"That's cool JD, we can all respect that." Elliot said

"Already needs time apart, yeah, this relationships going to work." Turk muttered

"I have to go." JD said getting up

"JD, wait!" Turk called after him, "damn."

"That's right damn." Dr. Cox said

Turk turned around and Dr. Cox was in his face.

"I'm not in the mood." Turk said

"I don't care. Look, I have never seen that boy so upset." Dr. Cox said

"How about that time." Turk started

"I'm talking now. You have to get over this, because I'm not going anywhere. Enjoy you're lunch." Dr. Cox said and walked away

So now he has to take up for JD." Turk mocked

"Dr. Cox's is right." Carla said

"I know." Turk said angrily

JD was in the bathroom huddled in the corner.

"What you doing?" Turk asked coming in

"What do you care?" JD asked

"I'm sorry. Even though I don't agree with this, I'm happy because you're happy." Turk said

"Thanks man." JD said

"No problem, I'll see you later." Turk said when Dr. Cox walked in

"So, what did Gandhi want?" Dr. Cox asked

"To apologize. He's happy for us." JD said

"He still doesn't agree does he?" Dr. Cox asked

"No, but it's okay, he'll get there." JD said

"We have to take what we can get." Dr. Cox said and kissed him

JD kissed back and Dr. Cox pushed JD against the wall. JD moaned when Dr. Cox's mouth found Jed's neck. Dr. Cox moaned when Jed's hand found the front of his pants. "Oh don't stop." Dr. Cox moaned "I didn't plan on it." JD said as he started rubbing circles. Dr. Cox kissed JD again, and this time stuck his tongue down his throat. JD sped up, and Dr. Cox started moaning louder, and then came. They broke away panting. "Wow, I really missed that last night." Dr. Cox said. "Me too." JD said. "So how about tonight you meet me at my house at eleven." Dr. Cox said "deal." JD said and started to walk away. "Where do you think you're going?" Dr. Cox asked. "Yeah, the patient in room eleven needs our attention." JD said. "I think something else needs our attention first." Dr. Cox said looking at his pants. "Oh." JD said

He walked over to Dr. Cox and kissed him.

"Give me some attention." JD said kissing down his throat

"My pleasure." Dr. Cox moaned when JD pushed himself against Dr. Cox

"So, how you doing?" Turk came up and asked JD

"Okay, I have a ton of paper work to do if I want to get out of here in time." JD said

"You didn't hear?" Turk asked

"Hear what?" JD asked looking up at him

"Dr. Kelso just asked Dr. Cox to work tonight." Turk said

"Son of a bitch." JD said throwing down his pen

"So you heard the news." Dr. Cox said in the doorway

"Yeah, Turk just told me." JD said

"Well, I've got more news." Dr. Cox said

"What's going on?" Turk asked

"Have either of you looked outside lately?" Dr. Cox asked stepping into the room

"No, I've had my head in paper work." JD answered

"And I just got out of surgery." Turk answered

"Look outside, it's flooded out there. It's gotten up to 3 inches, it's blocking the door. Nobody's getting in or out." Dr. Cox said

"Oh man, I have to find Carla. Do you know where she's at?" Turk asked

"She was at the nurse's station a few minutes ago." Dr. Cox said

"Thanks. See ya later." Turk said

"So much for our night." JD said

"We had quite a moment earlier." Dr. Cox said smiling and kissing his lips softly

"Am I interrupting?" Elliot asked at the doorway

"Come on in Barbie." Dr. Cox said

"Is it true that we're really stuck in here?" She asked

"Yes. Who's all here anyway?" JD asked

"Me, Keith, Carla, Turk, and you guys." Elliot said

"Okay, round up 6 flashlights, and a radio, and meet us at the nurse's station in five minutes." Dr. Cox ordered

"Why do we need all that?" Elliot asked

"Barbie, go. Go, go, go, go." Dr. Cox yelled

Elliot turned around and ran away.

"So, we have five minutes." Dr. Cox said putting all of Jed's papers on the floor

"Well, that's good, but you only need three." JD said smiling

"You're going to pay for that." Dr. Cox said picking him up and placing him on the table

Five minutes later JD and Dr. Cox showed up at the nurse's station.

"Where is everyone?" JD asked

All of a sudden everyone showed up with messed up hair, and disheveled hair.

"I'm glad you could join us. Do you have the supplies?" Dr. Cox asked

They started looking around with no one showing up with anything. JD chuckled behind Dr. Cox.

"Do you think this is funny?" Dr. Cox yelled

JD looked over at Turk who hung his head. Dr. Cox noticed this and softened.

"Okay, Turk and Carla go find some flashlights. Keith and Elliot go find a radio. And me and JD will go gather some food."

"Yeah he's changed. He's the same old yelling and degrading man he's always been." Turk said

"Turk, I am so tired of you're attitude. Let JD be." Carla said

"I was okay with it until I saw him yell at him, and JD got that look on his face." Turk said

"I know, I felt the same way, but JD really likes Dr. Cox, and Dr. Cox really likes him." Carla said

"How do you know?" Turk asked

"I don't. I was assuming because Dr. Cox picked him." Carla said

"You go to the downstairs vending machine, and I'll take the upstairs." Dr. Cox said

"Okay." JD said

"Hey, I'm sorry for yelling at you in front of Turk." Dr. Cox said

"It's okay." JD said smiling

"Carla! Carla! Where'd you go?" Turk yelled

"Ah!" Turk yelled when he knocked into something

"Ah!" JD yelled when he knocked into something

"JD, what are you doing?" Turk asked

"Food." JD said looking at the food on the floor

Turk burst out laughing. JD started laughing too.

"Ah!" Carla yelled

"It's me Carla." Dr. Cox said sarcastically

"Sorry. I hate the dark, unless I'm sleeping of course." Carla said

"What are you doing in the break room?" Carla asked

"What are you doing in here?" Dr. Cox asked

"I was looking for a flashlight." Carla said

"Here's one." Dr. Cox said holding one up

"Where'd you find that one?" Carla asked

"Theirs hundreds of them behind the nurse's station." Dr. Cox said smiling

"So what are you really doing in here?" Carla asked

"Thinking." Dr. Cox said

"What about?" Carla asked

"JD." Dr. Cox said

"What about him?" Carla asked

"Can I be completely honest with you?" Dr. Cox asked

"Of course." Carla said

"When I started going out with JD, I didn't want anyone to know, because I didn't think I'd fall this hard. I mean I never knew you could love someone that much, and that's why it's so hard for me to see Turk treating our relationship that way." Dr. Cox said

"Wow. Um, you're really serious about him huh?" Carla asked

"Yes." Dr. Cox said

"So, what is it about Cox that you like?" Turk asked

"It might sound crazy, but his personality, his looks, his gentleness." JD said

"Gentleness? What gentleness?" Turk asked

"You don't know him like I do." JD said

"I don't want to know him like you do." Turk said

"He's really a sweet guy. All that tough guy crap is an act. He has a heart of gold." JD said

Everybody showed back up at the Nurse's Station.

"It's calmed down a little, I think we should try to make it to the nearest house." Carla said

"My house is about an hour from here." Dr. Cox said

"Mines thirty minutes." JD said

"Good, you and Dr. Cox go there, and the rest of us will go to my place." Turk said

"You know what. Everybody go home." Dr. Cox said

"What about you?" JD asked

"I'm going to stay here, in case anyone shows up." Dr. Cox said

"Then I'll stay with you." JD said

"No, just go home. Dr. Cox said walking away

"Hey guys, it doesn't look like we're going anywhere." Carla said

They looked out the window and saw that the rain had started again, except this time there was hail mixed in.

"You guys are on your own. I'll be.. Somewhere." Dr. Cox said walking away

"I'm getting tired." Elliot whined

"Let's all go to the on call room and try to get some sleep." Carla said

"You guys go ahead." JD said

"JD just come with us." Turk said

"I'll be fine. I'm going to go find something to eat." JD said

"Whatever." Turk said and walked away

"This is how our night was supposed to go." JD said placing a tray of food and milk on the break room table

"Cafeteria food and milk?" Dr. Cox asked

"No. Food, whine, and each other" company." JD said sitting next to him

"This is just as good." Dr. Cox said handing him a milk

"Cheers." Dr. Cox said hitting his milk carton against Jed's

"Cheers." JD whispered

Turk found them in the morning with Jed's head in Dr. Cox's lap, and Dr. Cox laying with his head on the back of the couch.

"Their fine." Turk said walking up to Carla

"Where are they?" Carla asked

"Break room. We leave in five minutes, because we have to be back here in twenty." Turk said walking away

Carla walked in and found them they same way Turk had.

"That can't be comfortable." Carla said

"It's not, but at least he's comfortable." Dr. Cox said looking down at him

"Our shift's start in thirty minutes." Carla said

"We'll be there." Dr. Cox said

"See you later." Carla said

"Are you ready?" Turk asked

"Yeah, let's go, and if you didn't notice, Dr. Cox made himself uncomfortable so that JD could sleep comfortably. So why don't you stop having doubts about their relationship." Carla said walking past him through the door

"Hey sweetheart." Dr. Cox said kissing JD

"Good morning." JD said

"Good morning." Dr. Cox said

"What time is it?" JD asked

"Thirty minutes till our next shift." Dr. Cox said

"Um, I'm hungry." JD said

"Let's go get something to eat then." Dr. Cox said

"How'd you sleep last night?" JD asked

"Fine." Dr. Cox said rubbing his neck

"I told you I could make room for you on the couch." JD said getting up and rubbing Dr. Cox's neck

"Um, I'll be fine." Dr. Cox said pulling Jed's head down and kissing him

"This is a cafeteria, not you're kitchen." Turk said sitting down across from Dr. Cox

"Good morning Turk." JD said sitting down next to him

"It's still kind of flooded out there, not quite good enough to drive on, but you know people." Carla said trying to change the subject

"That just means more patients for us." Dr. Cox said

WARNING: ALL ROADS CLOSED TODAY. NO TRAVELING UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. The radio said

"Or not." Turk said

"We still have patients here." JD said

"Two coma patients." Dr. Cox said

"I have paper work to do." JD said getting up and leaving

"I have some computer work to do." Carla said leaving

"I need to fill out some patients forms." Dr. Cox said leaving

"Hey Carla what you doing?" Elliot asked

"Paper work." Carla answered staring at the computer screen

"Isn't there anything better to do?" Elliot asked

"Not for me." Carla said

"Well, I'm bored." Elliot whined

"What's Keith doing?" Carla asked

"He didn't return from his house this morning. He was just about to leave when he heard the message." Elliot said

"Look, I'm busy so go find JD." Carla said

"Fine." Elliot said

"How long you been holding off doing that paperwork?" Dr. Cox asked laughing

"Long enough." JD said

"Are you sure about that?" Dr. Cox asked going over and kissing him

"They could probably wait a few more minutes." JD said getting up and sitting in Dr. Cox's lap. JD bent over and kissed him, then he just laid his head on his shoulder.

"This thing with Turk is stressing me out so much." JD said

"I know Newbie, it's stressing me out to." Dr. Cox said

"What are we going to do?" JD asked

"Ignore him. We just go on with our relationship as we have been, and ignore him." Dr. Cox said


	5. Chapter 5

My Monthly Excursions Chapter Five

I do not own Scrubs.

It's been another month, and nothings changed between me, Turk, and Dr. Cox. The monthly fundraising event was coming up. It's a Halloween party, and were all supposed to dress up.

"So, what are you going to be for Halloween?" JD asked

"Newbie, I'm not in the mood." Dr. Cox said walking away

"What's the matter with him?" Carla asked

"I forgot to make him coffee this morning." JD said

Turk shook his head and left.

"So what are you going to be for Halloween?" JD asked

"I was thinking about a prom queen. I've always wanted to be one." Elliot said

"I'm going to be a cat. Meow." Carla said

"What are you going to be?" Elliot asked

"A super hero, I'm going to wear a cape and everything." JD said excitedly

"Oh, hell no. I am not going to this thing with a guy in a cape." Dr. Cox said

"What are you going to be?" Elliot asked

"Nothing. I am too old to dress up for Halloween, and no, I will not dress up for you, mister puppy dog eyes." Dr. Cox said and walked away

"I got him wrapped around my finger. I bet you 10 dollars I will have him dressed as something on Halloween." JD said

"I'll take that bet." Turk said

The next day Carla, Turk, Elliot, and Keith were already inside when JD and Dr. Cox walked in. Turk started to walk away.

"You're okay." Carla said grabbing his arm

"Morning." JD said

"You owe me ten bucks." Turk said

"What is he talking about?" Dr. Cox asked

"We made a bet about you dressing up, which I won." JD said

"What's he dressed as?" Turk asked

"A doctor." JD said smiling

"You can't dress up as something you do professionally." Carla argued

"Oh yeah, what are you, a rat?" Dr. Cox asked

Carla hissed at him

"The bet was I would get him to dress up as something." JD said emphasizing something

"Fine, here's ten bucks." Turk said slamming into his hand and walking away

"Sore loser." JD laughed trying to break the tension

Dr. Cox made a noise and walked away

"So how'd you get him to dress up?" Elliot asked

"Elliot!" Carla gasped

What? I just want to know, because the big meany finally turned soft." Elliot said

"Oh no, it's okay, I was going to ask." Carla said

"Let's just say that I know a few ways to get what I want, including batting my puppy dog eyes at him. He can't resist that." JD said

"Who can't resist what?" Turk asked

"Yeah Newbie, who can't resist what?" Dr. Cox asked walking up behind him

"Oh, you can't resist JD's puppy dog eyes. Who can blame you though, I can't either." Elliot said

"Thank you Elliot." JD said sarcastically

"Is that right, because I seem to recall someone falling for my puppy dog eyes one time." Dr. Cox said

"Really, because you don't really have them like JD does." Elliot said

"Elliot, you've helped enough, stop." Turk said

"May I have a word JD?" Dr. Cox asked pulling him away by the arm

"They are kind of a cute couple." Turk said

"Are you going to give them a chance?" Carla asked

"I'm working on it, don't rush me woman." Turk said

"Let's go behind this coffin." Dr. Cox said pulling him down with him

"Whassup. Haven't had enough JD time lately?" JD joked

"I don't want you talking that way in front of you're friends." Dr. Cox said

"Well, for one thing: their both of our friends. And for another: we all talk like that." JD said

"I have an image to keep. I'm the old tough guy, I've been working on that image for years." Dr. Cox explained

"I was just joking, and they knew that. At least their supporting us." JD said

"You're right, I'm sorry." Dr. Cox said

"It's alright." JD said pulling him by the collar towards him

They started kissing and Dr. Cox laid JD on the ground and laid down beside him, never breaking the kiss.

Turk was walking around the party. He went inside of the fun house. He walked in and noticed everybody was hiding in corners making out. He heard giggling coming from behind the coffin and curiosity got the better of him. What he saw was Dr. Cox laying next to JD kissing his throat. JD had his eyes closed and was giggling. Dr. Cox had a big smile on his face and was whispering to JD.

"What you doing?" Carla asked

"Nothing." Turk said jumping back

Carla looked and saw what Turk had been looking at.

"They look like two lovers, just enjoying each others company." Carla said

"I know. Carla, I think I was wrong." Turk said

"I'm glad you finally realize that." Carla said smiling

Later that night JD and Dr. Cox were playing Shoot The Duck when Turk walked up to them.

"I need to talk to you guys." Turk said walking up to them

"Whassup?" Dr. Cox asked

"I witnessed something earlier that I feel I need to share with you guys." Turk said

"If this is a gay joke we don't want to hear it." Dr. Cox said

"It's not, I promise. I saw a couple that looked so in love, and comfortable with each other making out. It was you two. I realize now, that you guys are in this for the long haul, and I'm going to support you." Turk said

"Yes. Thank you Turk. I've missed you." JD said

"So just like that?" Dr. Cox asked

"Just like what?" Turk asked

"You come us to tell us that you're finally okay with our relationship, and we're just suppose to be happy that you finally came to you're senses? It doesn't work like that, you've given us hell for months now, and I finally stopped caring. I cared for JD's sake. All those nights of crying because he lost his best friend. All those stupid fights we had because he was pissed off at you. No, it doesn't work that way." Dr. Cox said

"What's going on" Carla asked

"Ask him because I'm tired of looking at him." Dr. Cox said walking away

"Dr. Cox!" JD yelled running after him

"I'd thought he'd be happy." Turk said

"Is that what you thought? After all you put them through, you expect them to just forgive you?" Carla asked

"Perry!" JD yelled after Dr. Cox

"I'm sorry JD, I know you want him back. But after all he's put through, I couldn't just forgive him." Dr. Cox said

"It's okay. I understand, but I'm ready to have him back." JD said

"I know you are, and you can have him back, I don't mind. But not me. Don't follow me." Dr. Cox said walking away

"Is he going to be okay?" Carla asked

"He might need some one to talk to. Some one's who's not so close to this whole situation." JD said

"You want me to go talk to him?" Carla asked

"Can you please, he's known you the longest." JD said

"I'll be glad too." Carla said

"What is going on?" Elliot asked

"Dr. Cox is upset because Turk finally decided to be okay with our relationship." JD answered

"Oh, what?" Elliot asked

"Dr. Cox doesn't think it's right that after all he's put us through, he can just come and say he's sorry, and us forgive him." JD said

"He has a point. I don't think I could just forgive someone even though their my best friend." Elliot said

"Yeah, I need to find Turk." JD said

"What do you want Carla?" Dr. Cox asked

"Just coming to see how you're doing. Why are sitting behind a coffin?" Carla asked

"I couldn't find anywhere else. Every other dark spot is taking over by a couple." Dr. Cox said

"Like this one was earlier by you and JD." Carla said

"Yeah. Look, I know that Turk is you're boyfriend, but what he did to JD was wrong." Dr. Cox said

"I know, but did you ever wonder about all those nights that JD was upset what Turk was doing?" Carla asked

"Having sex with you." Dr. Cox said

"No. I mean yes, but my point is that Turk was upset to." Carla said

"That still doesn't make it better." Dr. Cox said

"I know, it was just for thought." Carla said

"Thank you." Dr. Cox said

"Now help me up so we can go find our boyfriends." Carla said

"My pleasure." Dr. Cox said

"Where'd JD go?" Dr. Cox asked

"I haven't seen him since ten, when everything happened." Elliot said

"I'll go find him." Dr. Cox said

"What are you doing?" Dr. Cox asked

"Getting drunk." JD said

"May I ask why?" Dr. Cox asked

"I'm tired of it all." JD said

"I am too." Dr. Cox said

"I am so tired of talking. Can we just sit here?" JD asked

"Sure, whatever you want." Dr. Cox said

"Have you seen JD and Dr. Cox lately?" Carla asked

"Not since this morning at ten." Turk said

"What time is it now?" Carla asked

"Six, where could they be?" Turk asked

"Hey guys." JD said coming up

"Hey, where's Dr. Cox?" Carla asked

"In the bathroom." JD answered

"Where have you been?" Turk asked

"Off chilling." JD answered

"Is that another way of saying you were off doing the nasty?" Turk asked

"No, we just sat there and talked." JD said

"What's going on?" Dr. Cox asked

"The dance is about to start." Turk said walking off towards the big tent

"So what do you want to do tonight?" JD asked

"Hang out, watch television." Dr. Cox said

"Sounds fun." JD said

"Are you going to be okay?" Dr. Cox asked

"I'll be okay." JD said

"I forgive Turk. I didn't mean to blow up at him earlier." Dr. Cox said

"Thanks. I needed that." JD said

"Dr. Cox I'm going to steal him away from you okay." Elliot said coming up and grabbing his arm

"What's up?" JD asked holding her close for a slow dance

"How are you two doing with the Turk thing?" Elliot asked

"He said he was ready to forgive him for my sake." JD said

"Congratulations." Elliot said

"So Gandhi, I decided to forgive you." Dr. Cox said

"Really?" Turk asked

"I'm tired of seeing JD so sad." Dr. Cox said

"I'm glad you're there to look after him." Turk said

"I think he needs both of us." Dr. Cox said

"So, how are you doing?" Carla asked

"Fine. Dr. Cox and Turk made up." JD said

"Good, I'm glad." Carla said

"Yeah me too. Now I have both of my guys." JD said

"Well I'm happy for all of you." Carla laughed

"I'd be happy If you got of my woman." Turk said

"And I'd be glad if you got you're hands off my guy." Dr. Cox said

"Oh, you two are just jealous." JD said

"Oh I don't think so." Dr. Cox said grabbing his arm and forcing him into him

"I didn't think you got jealous." JD said

"I'm not jealous." Dr. Cox said

"Okay, whatever you say babe." JD said

"Look Rachael, I am not or ever will be jealous." Dr. Cox said kissing him lightly on the mouth

They began to dance slowly and whisper back and forth.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked

"Dr. Cox got jealous that JD was dancing with Carla." Turk said

"Ah, look at them. They look so happy. Their glowing with love." Elliot said

"Yeah, they are." Turk said

Later that night JD went to Dr. Cox's house, and a gunshot goes off.


	6. Chapter 6

My Monthly Excursions Chapter Six

I do not own Scrubs.

"How are you feeling?" Carla asked as JD limped into the hospital

"I'm fine. Look, I don't want Dr. Cox to know that he hurt my ankle." JD said

"How'd he do it?" Carla asked

"He shot me. I went to his house, and he was drunk." JD said

They both jumped when they heard a whistle from behind them.

"Morning, let's go, we have rounds." Dr. Cox ordered

JD tried to hide his limp, but it wasn't working when he kept going ow, every other step.

"What's wrong with you Michelle?" Dr. Cox said

"Nothing." JD said

"Okay, skip for me." Dr. Cox said

"You're crazy." JD said

"Do it." Dr. C ox said

JD tried to skip down the hall, but his ankle started bleeding.

"Shoot." JD said

"What happened to you're ankle?" Dr. Cox asked

"I need to talk to you in the other room." JD said

"Fine." Dr. Cox said

"What's going on?" Dr. Cox asked

"You shot me last night." JD said

"I thought that was a dream." Dr. Cox said sitting down

"Why did you get so drunk? You were happy when we left the party." JD said sitting down in the chair across from him

"Jordan called last night. She heard about us, and she was berating us." Dr. Cox said

"That's no reason to get drunk like that." JD said

"I know. I'm sorry. We need to stitch that ankle back up, and you need to get a wheelchair or something." Dr. Cox said walking over and examining it.

"I don't want to tell Turk." JD said

"More lying, I'm starting to have a positive influence on you." Dr. Cox said smiling

"Well, I mean, he just got to where he was okay." JD said

"I understand Newbie." Dr. Cox said

"What happened?" Turk asked stitching his ankle

"I fell on a knife." JD said

"How do you fall on a knife?" Turk asked

"You know me, I fall over everything." JD said

"That's true, but this looks like a bullet hole." Turk said

"What's going on in here? Newbie, it's time to get back to work." Dr. Cox said

"You're going to make him work with his ankle like that?" Turk asked

"He can work in a wheelchair, until it gets good enough to walk on." Dr. Cox said

"I'll get back to work." JD said walking out of the room

"What really happened?" Turk asked

"Just what he said, I have to go." Dr. Cox said

"Carla, what really happened to JD?" Turk asked

"Dr. Cox shot his ankle." Carla said

"What! Why!" Turk asked

"Oh, they probably didn't want you to know that. Got to go." Carla said walking away

"Carla, why?" Turk asked

"Jordan called last night and gave Dr. Cox a hard time about JD. Which made Dr. Cox get drunk, and when JD went over there he didn't recognize him, and shot at him." Carla said

"Oh my gosh, I have to find JD." Turk said

"Hey, how's you're ankle?" Turk asked coming into the break room where JD and Dr. Cox were sitting watching soap operas

"The stitches will be coming out in a couple weeks." JD said

"Well, look, I heard about Jordan. I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Turk said

"Well Newbie went through a lot more when you wouldn't except us." Dr. Cox said

JD's phone rang.

"Yeah, I know. I'm on you're side though now, especially if she gives you any problems." Turk said

"Turk, I need to talk to Dr. Cox." JD said

"Okay, see you guys later." Turk said

"What's up Newbie?" Dr. Cox asked

"My brother was in an accident. He broke both of his legs, and I'm going to go up there for a few weeks to help him." JD said

"A few weeks? What about work? What about me?" Dr. Cox asked

"I'm sorry I have to go help him." JD said

"Of course, when do you leave?" Dr. Cox asked

"Tonight. When I get off of work, at six." JD said

"I work all night." Dr. Cox said

"I'll come by before I leave." JD said

"Don't bother." Dr. Cox said leaving the room

"You're brother was in an accident?" Turk asked

"Yeah. I'm going to be gone for a few weeks." JD said

"Okay. Wait, what does Dr. Cox think?" Turk asked

"Everybody gather around! Seeing as JD will be leaving us for a few weeks, everybody's going to be pulling extra shifts! Get back to work!" Dr. Cox yelled

"I see. When do you leave?" Turk asked

"Tonight at six." JD said

"That's soon. No wonder Dr. Cox is angry." Turk said

"I have to go." JD said

"I know, I'll cover for you as much as I can. Dr. Cox is going to be hard to manage." Turk said

"Oh man, I'm going to miss the Thanksgiving party." JD said

"You'll be back in time for the Christmas party right?" Turk asked

"I should be." JD said

"So I heard JD's going away for a few weeks. What are you going to do with out him?" Carla asked

"Carla, I'm not in the mood." Dr. Cox said

"How's long he going to be gone?" Carla asked

"Probably until the Christmas party." Dr. Cox said

"Who are you going with to the Thanksgiving party?" Carla asked

"I guess I'll go by myself. Carla I can make it a month without JD." Dr. Cox said

"Whatever you say." Carla said

"What are we going to do without you for a whole month?" Elliot and Carla asked

"You'll be just fine. It's only a month." JD answered

"You bring joy to this hospital." Carla said

"I'll call often." JD said

"I have to get back to work. I'm going to miss you. Be safe." Elliot said and gave him a hug

"Hey Carla, can I talk to you?" JD asked as Carla was heading out the door

"What's up?" Carla asked

"You're close to Dr. Cox, can you watch over him for me while I'm gone." JD asked

"Sure Bambi. I'll miss you, see ya when you get back." Carla said

The rest of the day went by pretty slow for JD. Dr. Cox was by his side constantly. Carla, Elliot, and Turk would drag him away from Dr. Cox as much as they could.

"I have to go talk to Dr. Kelso." JD said

"I'll take you." Dr. Cox said

"Dr. Kelso, can I have a word?" JD asked

"Sure son, what is it?" Dr. Kelso asked

"I need the next month off. I need to go out of town to take care of my brother." JD said

"Okay. We have a new intern coming in anyway, and I was going to get Dr. Cox to train him." Dr. Kelso said

"Oh. Okay. When does this new guy come in?" JD asked

"Hello Jonathan." Dr. Kelso said

Jonathan was a big muscular guy. He was taller than Dr. Cox. He was brunette and good looking.

"Hi, I'm JD." JD said

"And this is Dr. Cox, you're new mentor." Dr. Kelso said

"Hi, I'm Jonathan." Jonathan said

"Dr. Cox take Jonathan and show him around while I talk JD." Dr. Kelso said

"Sure Bobbo. Come Jonathan." Dr. Cox ordered

"You're covered, when do you leave?" Dr. Kelso asked

"Tonight." JD said

"Well bye. See you in a month." Dr. Kelso said

"Dr. Cox, can I talk to you?" JD asked

"I'm kind of busy." Dr. Cox said

"See you in a month." JD whispered

"What was that Newbie?" Dr. Cox asked turning around, but JD was already gone

JD was at his house packing, and crying when his brother called.

"Hey, mom decided to take off the month, so you don't have to come." JD's brother said

"Oh, okay. See you later then." JD said and hung up the phone

"I came to help you pack." Turk said

"My brother just called, I don't have to go." JD said

"That's great!" Turk said

"No, I'm thinking about going somewhere. I already took a month off, and I want to see how Dr. Cox will do without me." JD said

"Great idea. Where are you going to go? Turk asked

"Alaska." JD said

"Too cold." Turk said

"San Francisco." JD said

"Too gay." Turk said

"Florida." JD said

"Yeah." Turk said

"I'm going to Florida, but you can't tell Dr. Cox." JD said

"Okay." Turk said

Later that night JD had stopped by the hospital to say goodbye to everyone, but he couldn't find Dr. Cox anywhere. Until now, he walked by with Jonathan in tow.

"We're going to miss you!" Everybody but Dr. Cox yelled coming up to him. Dr. Cox walked away with Jonathan

"I'm going to miss you guys too." JD said

Later that night JD was getting into the cab. Dr. Cox came running down the stairs. JD was in the cab and driving away when Dr. Cox came outside out of breath.

"JD." Dr. Cox whispered

JD got a text message and it read:

"I miss you already." from Dr. Cox

JD just smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

My Monthly Excursions Chapter Seven

I do not own Scrubs.

It was already time for another monthly event, except JD wasn't going to be there this time. Instead this month Jonathan would be with Dr. Cox.

"How do these things work?" Jonathan asked

"Are you talking again?" Dr. Cox asked

"I've never been to one of these things before." Jonathan said

"Fine it starts at eight don't be late." Dr. Cox said leaving the room

"He is so annoying. He won't stop talking." Dr. Cox said

"Uh uh, last time that happened, you fell in love." Carla said smiling

"Who fell in love?" Jonathan asked

"Carla fell in love with Turk." Dr. Cox said leaving the room

"Why did you just lie to him?" Carla asked

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Cox asked

"When Jonathan asked who fell in love, you answered me and Turk." Carla said

"That's not lying." Dr. Cox said going into room nine

"How's everything going in Florida?" Turk asked

"I hope that Dr. Cox isn't around." JD said

"When is he ever around me?" Turk asked

"Everything's going great. I'm having a great time. How's Dr. Cox?" JD asked

"He hates Jonathan, keeps complaining about him." Turk said

"Oh, are they going to the Thanksgiving party together?" JD asked

"Yeah, they have to." Turk said

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." JD said

"Jonathan! Did you get my lab results?" Dr. Cox asked

"Yes, right here." Jonathan said handing him the results

"Way to go Jonathan." Dr. Cox said

Next morning at eight Jonathan was sitting on the bench outside waiting for Dr. Cox to show up.

"Has he not shown up yet?" Carla asked

"No. I can't believe he's late. This is bull, that I have to wait out here, while he's probably at home sitting on his ass laughing." Jonathan yelled

"Wow, Jonathan is it? Don't you ever talk about me like that again!" Dr. Cox yelled in his face

"Don't you ever get in my face again!" Jonathan yelled going inside

"Who does that kid think he is?" Dr. Cox asked

"I don't know, maybe he's another JD." Carla said going into the tent

"No one's another JD." Dr. Cox whispered

"So Turk have you heard from Newbie?" Dr. Cox asked

"Yesterday, he's doing great. His brothers getting better with each day." Turk answered

"Should we be expecting him home sooner?" Dr. Cox asked

"I don't think so." Turk answered

"What are we talking about?" Jonathan asked

"We aren't talking about anything, and you need to mind your own business." Dr. Cox said

"You have some issues you know that." Jonathan said

"Yes, and one of them is you." Dr. Cox said leaving and going to the corn dog stand

Turk's phone rang.

"Hello." Turk said

"Hey, it's me." JD said

"Hey, what's up?" Turk asked

"I'm bored. I'm thinking about coming home and hiding in my house." JD said

"Why don't you just come clean?" Turk asked

"Yeah right. How's Dr. Cox doing?" JD asked

"His intern's bugging the hell out of him." Turk said

"That's not a good sign Turk. Are you watching them for me?" JD asked

"Of course. Hey I have an idea, why don't you dress up and act like you're somebody else so that you can spy on them all day. That way I can get back to doing my job at the hospital." Turk said sarcastically

"You know behind all that sass, that wasn't such a bad idea." JD said

"Cool, when will you be home?" Turk asked

"I start at Sacred Heart tomorrow, as a nurse." JD said

"Sounds like a plan, I'll let everybody know." Turk said

"Jonathan, for the last time, leave me alone!" Dr. Cox yelled

"What's going on?" Turk asked

"He will not leave me alone. It's almost like he knows I'm gay." Dr. Cox said

"We haven't told him." Turk said

"I know, I just want my Newbie back." Dr. Cox muttered

"So here's the deal. JD is coming back as a nurse tomorrow, so that he can spy on Jonathan. He doesn't trust him, because he reminds himself of him, and he thinks Dr. Cox is going to fall for him." Turk said

"This will be fun. I'll talk to Elliot." Carla said

"Talk to Elliot about what?" Keith asked

"Keith, we thought you were Dr. Cox." Carla said sighing a breathe of relief

They told him about the plan and he went off and told Elliot.

"Hey, how's you're brother doing?" Dr. Cox asked

"Better." JD said

"Is he doing good enough for you to come home sooner?" Dr. Cox asked

"He's not doing that good." JD said

"Hey mentor, who you talking to?" Jonathan asked

"I have to go. I miss you. See you in a month." Dr. Cox said and hung up

"What do you want?" Dr. Cox asked

"Was that you're protégé?" Jonathan asked

"What do you want? Dr. Cox asked

"The dance marathon's starting soon." Jonathan said

"Good, go join it." Dr. Cox said

"Are you going to come?" Jonathan asked

"Look, if you know what's good for you, you would leave me alone." Dr. Cox said

"Hey Jonathan, Turk's looking for you." Carla said

"Oh, okay, see you guys later." Jonathan said

"What is the matter with you? It's only been a day." Carla asked

"I just talked to him, and he sounded so miserable." Dr. Cox whined

"I bet he's doing just about as good as you." Carla said

"Maybe." Dr. Cox said

"Just to give you a warning, a new nurse is coming tomorrow." Carla said

"What's her name?" Dr. Cox asked

"Nurse Jennifer." Carla said

"Okay." Dr. Cox said

THE NEXT DAY

"Dr. Cox, this is Nurse Jennifer." Carla said

"Hello Dr. Cox, nice to meet you." Jennifer said

"Yeah, you too. Hey Carla, have you seen Jonathan, he's late?" Dr. Cox asked

"No, I don't think he's here yet." Carla said

"Good morning! Dr. Cox I brought you coffee." Jonathan said

"You're late, don't let it happen again." Dr. Cox said

"Good morning." Jonathan said flirting

"Morning." Jennifer said crossly

"Let's go Jonathan!" Dr. Cox yelled

"I just wanted to grab Dr. Cox and give him a kiss. And yell at the top of my lungs that Dr. Cox is mine and get away from him." JD said

"I know honey." Carla said

"Dr. Cox I'm a little worried about you." Carla said

"Why? JD's only been gone for three days now." Dr. Cox said

"I mean with Jonathan." Carla said

"What about him?" Dr. Cox asked

"He's a lot like JD. He looks up to you like JD. He argues with you like JD. He flirts with you like JD." Carla said

"Flirts?" Dr. Cox asked

"Yeah, you know that when JD is acting all goofy it's because that's the way that you two flirt." Carla said

"Jonathan's not cute about it like JD." Dr. Cox whispered

"I knew I had nothing to worry about." Carla said

"You have nothing to worry about." Carla said

"What makes you say that?" JD asked

"He said that the way Jonathan was with him wasn't like you, because you're cute about it." Carla said

"You're right." JD said

"I still think we need to keep an eye on Jonathan though. I think he's gay and I think he knows Dr. Cox is." Carla said

"Jennifer, pen." Dr. Cox said holding out his hand

"Sure. So I see you don't have a ring." Jennifer said flirting

"No." Dr. Cox said

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Jennifer asked

"No." Dr. Cox answered

"Boyfriend?" Jennifer asked

"Yes." Dr. Cox answered

"What's his name?" Jennifer continued when he saw Jonathan walk up

"Newbie." Dr. Cox answered

"What kind of name is that?" Jennifer asked

"Nickname." Dr. Cox answered

"Where does he work?" Jennifer asked

"Here." Dr. Cox answered

"What is he here?" Jennifer asked

"My resident." Dr. Cox answered

"Where is he now?" Jennifer asked

"Brothers." Dr. Cox answered

"When's he coming back?" Jennifer asked

"Look, Dr. Cox doesn't have time for all you're stupid questions." Jonathan said stepping in between them

"I don't mind talking about my boyfriend Jonathan." Dr. Cox said

"I just thought that she was annoying you." Jonathan said

"You're the only one annoying me at the moment." Dr. Cox said

"Fine, I'll go and check on our patients." Jonathan said

"Thank you for finally doing something productive!" Dr. Cox yelled after him down the hall and walked the opposite way

"What was that all about?" Carla asked

"I just wanted to see if he ever talked about me?" JD said

"Hey, you're the hot new nurse." Todd said when Jennifer walked in

"And you're going away now." Jennifer said

"What's up?" Turk asked

"Me and Carla are worried about Jonathan." JD said

"Why?" Turk asked

"We think he has the hots for Dr. Cox." JD said

"I'll help keep an eye on him." Turk said

"Thanks man. I just can't trust him, he looks at Dr. Cox the same way I do." JD said

"JD." Turk started

"Are you talking to JD?" Dr. Cox asked peering in the door

"I just got off the phone with him." Turk said

"Oh, okay." Dr. Cox said leaving

"Did you just see that?" Turk asked

"What?" JD asked

"At the mere mention of you're name, he pounced on me. Me, you're best friend." Turk said

"He's not the one I'm worried about." JD said

"So Dr. Cox why is you're boyfriend out of town." Jonathan asked

"He's taking care of his brother." Dr. Cox answered

"How old is you're boyfriend?" Jonathan asked

"Twenty three." Dr. Cox answered

"How old are you?" Jonathan asked

"Thirty." Dr. Cox answered

"So you go for younger guys." Jonathan stated

"What do you want?" Dr. Cox asked

"I just wanted to talk." Jonathan said

"I have plenty of people to talk to, I don't need another one." Dr. Cox said

"Did JD leave because you and him had a fight?" Jonathan asked

"Why don't you leave me alone?" Dr. Cox asked sadly

"I want to know what's wrong." Jonathan said

"You want to know what's wrong? Well here goes: JD is at his brother's house because his brother had an accident and JD is talking care of him. I am stressed out because of you. I am stressed out because my ex wife just found out about me and JD and are giving us a hard time. I'm stressed because JD's best friend is still giving us a hard time. Which is making JD depressed. Which is making me mad. I'm upset because I don't get to see JD again until Christmas, and I didn't even get to see him off, because you came and got me for a stupid reason. Is there anything else you would like to know?" Dr. Cox yelled

"Nope." Jonathan said walking away

"What are you all looking at? Shoo! Shoo! Shoo! Dr. Cox yelled

Dr. Cox was walking down the hall when he was pulled into the break room.

"What the hell?" Dr. Cox yelled

"Shut up. You know, I didn't appreciate you're little show." Jonathan said

"Who cares?" Dr. Cox asked walking away

"Where do you think you're going?" Jonathan asked grabbing his arm

"Let go of me." Dr. Cox threatened

"What are you going to do, tell you're boyfriend?" Jonathan asked sarcastically

"I'll punch you're face in." Dr. Cox said

"Yeah, I don't think so." Jonathan said running his hand up his side

"What the hell do you think you're doing. Look, I'm sorry about earlier, but that's just what I do. Now let me go." Dr. Cox said

"I don't think so." Jonathan said pushing his self against Dr. Cox

"What do you want?" Dr. Cox asked

"To give you some pleasure, so maybe you'd calm down." Jonathan said kissing his neck

"If you don't get the hell of me, I swear." Dr. Cox threatened

"I'm stronger than you are." Jonathan said licking his neck

"Would you please, just leave me alone?" Dr. Cox asked

"Not on you're life. I'm going to pleasure you like no one ever has." Jonathan said

JD walked up and saw Dr. Cox in the corner. As he got closer he also saw Jonathan. He couldn't believe the image he saw in front of him. Jonathan had Dr. Cox against the wall and was kissing his neck. Dr. Cox was moaning and pushing himself against Jonathan. JD ran off crying.

"Did you have as much fun as I did?" Jonathan asked

"Never touch, talk, or look at me again." Dr. Cox threatened

"Yeah, we'll see." Jonathan whispered

JD walked up to the nurse's station crying.

"Bambi what's wrong?" Carla asked

"Dr. Cox just cheated on me with Jonathan." JD said

"I'll kill him." Carla threatened

"Calm down Carla, it's not like we didn't see this coming." JD said

"You're hurting right now, we need to talk about it." Carla said

"No thanks, I'm just going to go home, I can't stand being here anymore." JD said

"Hey Jennifer." Dr. Cox said happily

"Hey." Jennifer said sadly

"What's the matter with her?" Dr. Cox asked

"Her boyfriend cheated on her." Carla said madly

"Poor girl." Dr. Cox replied

"Yeah, so how have you been today?" Carla asked

"Pretty good, I just punched a guy out." Dr. Cox said

"Who?" Carla asked astonished

"Jonathan." Dr. Cox replied

"Why?" Carla asked

"He raped me in the break room." Dr. Cox said

"He raped you?" Carla asked not believing him

"Yeah, but I got him back." Dr. Cox said smiling

"I've never seen anyone over take you." Carla said

"You've seen him, he's bigger than me, and he had me pinned against the wall." Dr. Cox said

"No ones ever been able to overtake me before. How am I suppose to tell JD? I'm like batman to him, I don't want to let him down." Dr. Cox said crying

"He'll understand. He'll be supportive. Just be honest with him." Carla said

"You're right I'm going to call him." Dr. Cox said

"I can't get a hold of him." Dr. Cox said slamming the phone down

"I'll get Turk." Carla said

"No! I don't want him to know until JD does." Dr. Cox said

"Okay." Carla said

"Look, my shifts over, but I can stay as long as you need me." Carla said

"I'll be fine, go home to Gandhi." Dr. Cox said

"JD!" Carla yelled

"I don't want to talk Carla!" JD yelled

"This is very important!" Carla yelled back

JD turned the music up loud.

"JD, Dr. Cox was raped, and needs you." Carla whispered

"Do you have a key to JD's apartment?" Carla asked

"Not this one, why?" Turk asked

"No reason." Carla said

JD locked himself in his house for the rest of the month. No one heard from him until the Christmas party at the park. Dr. Cox drunk himself to sleep all month. Jonathan kept bugging Dr. Cox.


	8. Chapter 8

Monthly Excursions Chapter Eight

I do not own Scrubs.

Dr. Cox was sitting outside on the bench when Carla walked up.

"Has he showed up?" Carla asked

"No." Dr. Cox said

"I need to talk to you Dr. Cox." Carla said

"JD thinks you cheated on him. He was nurse Jennifer and he saw you and Jonathan in that room." Carla said

"Oh man." Dr. Cox whispered

"I'm sorry that you had to hear it from me." Carla said

"It's alright Carla. You need to get back inside before you freeze out here." Dr. Cox said

"What about you?" Carla asked

"I'm waiting for JD." Dr. Cox said determinedly

"Are you hungry?" Carla asked concerned

"No, I'm fine." Dr. Cox said

"Have you eaten anything today?" Carla asked

"Not in a month." Dr. Cox said

"You need to eat something." Carla said

"Don't. Go back inside before you freeze." Dr. Cox said

"What about you? What if you freeze? Then you won't be able to talk to JD." Carla said turning around and walking inside

Come on JD, pick up you're damn phone!" Turk yelled

"Give up honey, he hasn't answered his phone in a month." Carla said

"Eventually, he will pick up." Turk said determinedly 

"Hello." JD said sadly

"JD, I need to talk to you." Turk said

"Come over, and we can talk." JD said

"No, why don't you come here." Turk said

"Because Dr. Cox is there." JD said

"You know it's mandatory to come to these htings." Turk said

"So, I'll have to give physicals at the prison, I'd rather do that than spend a day with Dr. Cox." JD said

"Dr. Kelso is firing people for not coming to the Christmas party." Turk said

"I'll think about it." JD said hanging up

JD looked at his phone, and he had five thousand missed messages. Three thousand from Dr. Cox, and two thousand from everyone else.

_God I miss him. JD thought_

"God, I miss him." Dr. Cox said

"I finally got a hold of him." Turk said

"What'd he say?" Dr. Cox asked

"He said he'd think about coming." Turk said

"Great, well I'll think about being here." Dr. Cox said

"What are you talking about?" Turk asked

"I'm tired of his shit! I'm hurting too, I'm the one who got raped!" Dr. Cox yelled

"I know sir, but in his defense, he doesn't know that." Turk said

"I know. I'm sorry." Dr. Cox said madly

"I know, it's okay." Turk said

"Just leave me alone." Dr. Cox said sadly

"Fine." Turk said

"So, how'd he take the news?" Carla asked

"First, he got angry, but then he got sad again." Turk said

"Damn. These two are so frustrating." Carla said

"Hey guys." JD said

"Oh, hey JD." Turk said casually

"JD!" Carla yelled

"Wait, didn't you come through the front?" Turk asked

"Yeah." JD said sarcastically

"Where's Dr. Cox?" Turk asked

"He's asleep on the bench." JD said casually

"Stay right here, I'm going to go get him." Carla said

"I'm going to go get some cotton candy." JD sadi

"Okay." Turk said happily

"Dr. Cox, wake up." Carla said shaking him 

"What do you want?" Dr. Cox asked angrily

"JD's here." Carla said

"Where?" Dr. Cox asked getting up

"Inside with Turk." Carla said

"Let's go." Dr. Cox said running inside

"Where's he at?" Dr. Cox asked running up to Turk

"He went to get cotton candy." Turk said uncertainly 

"I told you to watch him!" Carla yelled

"I'm sorry, he wanted cotton candy." Turk said pouting

"It's okay Carla." Dr. Cox said walking away

"I could kill you." Carla threatened

"But you won't right?" Turk asked smiling

Carla jumped on him

"JD?" Elliot asked walking up to JD

"What do you want Elliot?" JD asked

"You need to talk to Dr. Cox." Elliot said

"I don't have to do anything." JD said walking away

"Elliot have you seen JD?" Turk asked

"He just left, angry." Elliot said

"What way did he go?" Turk asked

"Towards the kissing booth." Elliot said pointing at him

"He's not doing what I think he's doing is he?" Carla asked

"Yep." Turk said watching Dr. Cox running towards JD

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Dr. Cox yelled turning JD around

"I'm doing the kissing booth, to raise some money for our hospital." JD said sarcastically

"You better not." Dr. Cox threatened

"Why?" JD asked

"Because you'd be cheating on me." Dr. Cox said

"You want to talk about cheating. Okay, how about making out with Jonathan in the break room?" JD yelled

"I can explain that." Dr. Cox said

"You know what, I don't want to hear it." JD said walking away

"Damn!" Dr. Cox yelled

"Dr. Cox, I can go get him for you." Carla said

"Don't worry about it, I'll come up with a plan." Dr. Cox said

"JD, what the hell?" Turk demanded

"I don't want to talk right now Turk." JD said

"You really hurt Dr. Cox." Turk said

"Oh, okay, don't worry about me. You're best friend sicne college. No worry about the sarcastic jackass that walks around the hospital all day berating people." JD yelled

JD went outside.

"JD." Dr. Cox whispered

"I just came out here to get some peace and quiet." JD whispered back

"I really need to talk to you." Dr. Cox whispered

"I really don't want to hear it." JD whispered back

"Does this mean we're breaking up?" Dr. Cox whispered starting to cry

"I can't get over this." JD whispered crying walking back inside

Dr. Cox ran inside.

"JD!" Dr. Cox yelled

"I was raped!" Dr. Cox yelled

"What?" JD said turning around

"What you saw the other day was Jonathan raping me." Dr. Cox whispered

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" JD whispered

"What's you're nickname for me?" Dr. Cox whispered

"You really want me to say that aloud, Sweets of the Cox?" JD asked

"No, the other one?" Dr. Cox said looking around to see if anybody had heard

"Batman?" JD asked

"Yeah, I'm you're batman, which made all of this worse for me. This kind of stuff isn't suppose to happen to me. I feel like I let you down." Dr. Cox said starting to cry

"You didn't let me down. I didn't know, I thought you cheated on me. Now I know the truth, and I'm going to be here to support you. I promise." JD said

"I am so sorry that I put you through all of this, and myself, I should have just told you. Actually though, we all tried to tell you, but somebody locked their selves in their house for a month." Dr. Cox said laughing

"I was upset." JD said defensively

"It's alright Newbie, you had a right to be. I mean, who wouldn't be sad to be losing me?" Dr. Cox said smiling

"Get over here." JD said pulling him towards him, and kissing him

Turk coughed.

"It's time for the lighting of the tree." Elliot said

"Okay." Dr. Cox said irritably

They went to the front were the tree was. Dr. Kelso turned off all the lights, and plugged in the tree. It shone brightly, with all it's colorful lights around it, and the big golden star on top.

"It's beautiful." Dr. Cox whispered in JD's ear

"I'm rubbing off on you, more and more each day." JD said leaning against him

"Yeah, and I'm falling in love with you more and more each day." Dr. Cox said wrapping his arms around him

"They are such a cute couple." Carla whispered watching JD and Dr. Cox whispering to each other while staring at the tree

"Yeah, I'm glad their both happy again." Turk said glancing at them

"This couldn't be a better Christmas." Keith said

"I'm pregnant." Elliot whispered

"Wow, I am so happy for the both of us." Keith said hugging her close

Later that night everyone was at home.

"So what did you get me?" JD asked hopping on the bed

"Hold you're horses Newbie." Dr. Cox said getting it out of the closet

"You're butt looks great from over here." JD said

"Here." Dr. Cox said dropping it on the bed

JD opened it and found a key inside.

"What's this?" JD asked

"Technically, it's the key to my house. But relatively, it's the key to my heart." Dr. Cox said

"Wow. Thank you." JD said leaning up and kissing him from the end of the bed

"Here open mine. I don't think it can top yours, but it comes in pretty close." JD said laying belly down on the bed. Dr. Cox was now sitting on the side of the bed. Dr. Cox opened the box and found a gold plated stethoscope.

"There's an inscription." JD whispered

Dr. Cox looked at the end of the stethoscope and found the inscription, it read: To my friend, lover, hero, mentor, and Batman. I love you with all my heart, JD.

"It's beautiful." Dr. Cox whispered leaning over and kissing JD. The kiss got deeper, and Dr. Cox laid down on the bed, and pulled JD close.

"I am so excited." Keith said

"I know, isn't this amazing?" Elliot asked

"Yeah, I got you a present." Keith said handing it to her

"Ah, what is it?" Elliot asked opening it

She opened the box and found a ring inside.

"Oh my god Keith. Does this mean?" Elliot asked

She looked over and found Keith with one knee on the floor.

"Will you marry me?" Keith asked

"Yes, I'd love too." Elliot said

"I got all I ever wanted in one night." Keith said

"What's that?" Elliot asked

"A family." Keith said

Elliot kissed him, and he picked her up, and carried her to their room.

"I have a surprise for you Turk. It's you're Christmas present." Carla said

"What is it?" Turk asked

"I'm pregnant." Carla said excitedly

"Oh baby, that's the best news I've ever heard." Turk said

"You really think so?" Carla asked

"Yes, which is going to make this even better, and appropriate." Turk said getting down on one knee

"Carla Espinosa, will you marry me?" Turk asked

"Yes." Carla cried and kissed him

He picked her up and took her to their room.


	9. Chapter 9

Monthly Excursions Chapter 9

I do not own Scrubs.

The next morning JD and Dr. Cox walked in holding hands, laughing and talking. They stopped in front of the nurse's station when they saw Carla standing there with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning Carla." JD said

"Good morning." Carla said barely being able to control her laughter

"What's going on?" Dr. Cox asked

"Me and Turk are getting married." Carla said excitedly holding out the ring

"Congratulations!" JD yelled and started hopping up and down with her

"Wait, wait, this is bad for the baby." Carla said

"Baby?" JD and Dr. Cox asked in unison

"Yeah." Carla said excitedly

They began hopping up and down again

"What's going on?" Elliot asked coming in with Keith

"Carla's pregnant and engaged." JD said excitedly

"That's great. So are we." Elliot said

"What?" Carla and JD asked in unison

"Yeah. See." Elliot held out her ring for them to see

"This is so exciting two weddings, and two babies!" JD yelled and started hopping up and down with Carla and Elliot

Dr. Cox walked away as Turk was walking up.

"Carla, I thought you promised you wouldn't tell them without me." Turk said

"Sorry. Elliot and Keith are engaged and pregnant too. Can you believe it? We can have a double wedding." Carla said

"That'd be great." Turk said

"Well, since we're both getting married at the same time, we would like you and Dr. Cox to be our maid of honor." Elliot said

"You hear that Dr. Cox?" JD said turning around excitedly to find him not there

"Where'd he go?" JD asked

"He must of left before I showed, because I didn't even see him." Turk said

"I'll see you guys later." JD said running off

"Hey!" JD yelled catching up with Dr. Cox

"What, I'm doing rounds." Dr. Cox said

"What's the matter?" JD asked

"Nothing." Dr. Cox said

"You were in a good mood until the whole Carla and Elliot thing. They asked us to be their made of honors." JD said

"I accept." Dr. Cox said walking away

"Hey Elliot, me and Dr. Cox have accepted you're offer to make us you're made of honor." JD said

"Oh, thank you. You're Carla's and Dr. Cox is mine." Elliot said

"Okay, I'll go talk to her." JD said

"Don't bother, I'm right here." Carla said

"Why are you laying on the floor?" JD asked

"I just got sick." Carla said

"Oh, you need help up?" JD asked

"No, I'm fine, I'll probably have to go again in a minute." Carla said

"Okay, I'm going to go finish rounds with Dr. Cox." JD said

"Okay, see you later." Elliot said

"What's wrong with you?" JD asked walking into room 100 where Dr. Cox was

"This patient has been in a come for three months now. He's a good friend of mine." Dr. Cox said sadly

"That is sad, I'm sorry. But that's not what I meant, and you know it." JD said

"JD, I'm thirty years old." Dr. Cox said exaggerating each word

"I don't get it." JD said

"I planned to do some things before I was thirty, that I never did." Dr. Cox said looking at him

"Like what?" JD asked

"Start a family. And find and beat Hugh Jackman." Dr. Cox said laughing at the second statement

"We can start a family." JD said

"That's highly impossibly seeing as you and me are both males." Dr. Cox said looking at the patient's charts again

"As flattered that I am that you finally considered me a male, getting back on to the subject. There is such thing as adoption." JD said

"Me and Jordan considered adopting once. Well, I considered it, and she totally disagreed with it. Which started all of our problems." Dr. Cox said

"Really, I always thought it was because you two hated each other." JD said laughing

"Quite the opposite actually." Dr. Cox said

"Do you still love her?" JD asked

"No, I love you."" Dr. Cox said wrapping his arms around his neck

"So, considering adopting again?" Jordan asked coming in

"Jordan!" They said in unison

"Yeah, that's annoying when Turk and Carla do it, and it's even more annoying when you do it." Jordan said

"The thing is we don't want anyone to know, until we're absolutely sure we want to do it." JD said

"Okay, I won't tell anyone, and if you ever need a babysitter, call me." Jordan said walking out of the room

"Wow, who'd thought that she would ever be supportive with this." JD said walking over to Dr. Cox

"Not me." Dr. Cox said throwing his arms around JD's neck

"Dr. Cox?" Mr. Jones questioned

"Mr. Jones!" They said in unison

"Carla, get in here!" JD yelled

"What's going on?" Carla asked rushing in

"Mr. Jones, thank god, we we're all worried about you." Carla said noticing Mr. Jones was awake

"It's nice to see you again Carla, Dr. Cox, JD." Mr. Jones said

"Good to have you back." Dr. Cox said

"I'm just a little confused. Are you gay? Are you with him? Are you two considering adopting? Are you single?" Mr. Jones said firing questions at them, the last one at Carla

"Yes, yes, maybe, and no." Dr. Cox answered

"You two are considering adopting?" Carla asked

"We aren't sure, and we wanted to keep it a secret until we figured out what we wanted to do." JD answered

"Just to throw it out there, I think it's a great idea for you two to adopt, you would both make great parents." Carla said and walked out the door

"Mr. Jones we need to give you a physical. I'm going to send in Elliot Reed, and I promise I'll be back later." Dr. Cox said grabbing JD's arm and pulling

"Hey, inform me as to you're decision." Mr. Jones called after them

"Ah!" Everybody exclaimed when they came in the room

"Carla! We told you not to tell. We're not sure yet." JD said

"I'm sure. I want to do this. I want to do this with you. I want a kid." Dr. Cox said turning to face JD

"Okay." JD said excitedly

"So you're okay with them adopting?" Carla asked later when it quieted down

"Yeah, Perry always wanted a kid, but I'm unable to bear children." Jordan said

"Why didn't you ever adopt?" Elliot asked

"I didn't want to raise a woman's child, that could have one, and didn't want it. When I couldn't have one." Jordan said

"Good point." Carla said

"Perry didn't think so, he would argue and argue with me about it. That's part of the reason we're not together today." Jordan said

"I didn't know that." Carla said

"Most don't." Jordan said

"Everybody was gathered around the nurse's station later that day. They we're gossiping about what had all gone down that day. Dr. Cox noticed Jordan sitting outside of the circle and decided to walk over.

"Hey lady." Dr. Cox said

"Hey man. Congratulations." Jordan said

"Thank you. Why are you sitting by yourself?" Dr. Cox asked

"I was thinking." Jordan said

"About?" Dr. Cox asked

"Why we broke up." Jordan said

"Oh, Jordan don't." Dr. Cox said

"No, I didn't mean it that way. I just meant that I'm sorry I couldn't give you what you wanted back then." Jordan said

"It's okay, I understand. I don't blame you. What do you mean back then?" Dr. Cox asked

"JD, we need to talk." Dr. Cox said pulling him away from Turk

"What's up?" JD asked

"Jordan's pregnant." Dr. Cox said

"That's great, but she hasn't been seeing anyone." JD said

"You remember that night you came over and I was drunk?" Dr. Cox asked

"Yeah, you shot me." JD said

"Jordan hadn't called that night. She came over and we had divorce sex, but then I told her about us, and she felt bad, and left. Which then I got drunk, because I felt horrible." Dr. Cox said

"Do you still love her, honestly?" JD asked

"No, I love you." Dr. Cox said pulling him closer and kissing his lips

"What's going on?" Turk asked

"Jordan's pregnant and it's Dr. Cox's." JD answered

"Wow, so Dr. Cox really did end up cheating on you." Turk said

"Yeah, but it's okay." JD said

"So, are you going go to break up with JD to go back to Jordan?" Turk asked threatening

"No, I love JD." Dr. Cox said

"Okay." Turk said and walked away

It was lunch time. Carla, Elliot, Turk, Keith, and Jordan we're sitting at the same table. JD and Dr. Cox were sitting at the table behind them.

"How can you stand that?" Jordan asked watching JD and Dr. Cox

"Why would you do that?" JD asked looking in his milk

"What, it was just my finger." Dr. Cox said taking a bite out of his hamburger

"I have no idea where that fingers been." JD whined

"You usually like where my finger goes." Dr. Cox whispered in JD's ear

"Yes I do." JD whispered and giggled in his ear

"Oh please!" Jordan yelled at them

"What?" Dr. Cox yelled and turned around

JD turned around and seeing Turk smiled and waved

"Nobody wants to see you and you're boyfriend whispering in each others' ears." Jordan said

"Then don't watch." Dr. Cox said

"It's kind of hard when you're sitting right in front of us." Jordan said

"Fine, we'll go finish our lunch in the break room." Dr. Cox said getting up

He noticed JD was talking to Turk and unaware of what was going on.

"Newbie, come!" Dr. Cox yelledJD got up quickly and followed Dr. Cox.

"Finally, some alone time." Dr. Cox said

Him and JD sat down on the couch. JD sat next to Dr. Cox and Dr. Cox put his arm around him. JD snuggled up to him. Dr. Cox grabbed JD's chin and pulled him into a kiss, and that's how Dr. Kelso found them.

"What is going on with this hospital today?" Dr. Kelso demanded

Dr. Cox spent the next ten minutes going over what had happened that day.

"So, what do we do with the last twenty minutes of our break?" JD asked

"I have some ideas." Dr. Cox said pulling him in for a kiss

Later that night they were at Dr. Cox's house.

"So what are we going to name our children?" JD asked

"Jack." Dr. Cox said

"Okay, Jack Gilligan Dorian Cox." JD said

"What if we get a girl?" Dr. Cox asked

"Samantha Perry Dorian Cox." JD said

"I like both of those names." Dr. Cox said

"Well now that we have the names, what do we do know?" JD asked

"I have an idea." Dr. Cox said pulling him towards the bedroom door

"Are you going to show me what those fingers are good for?" JD asked


	10. Chapter 10

My Monthly Excursions Chapter 10

I do not own Scrubs.

"I love ice skating." Elliot said

"Elliot, you're clumsy on you're feet, how do you expect to be able to skate?" JD asked laughing

"I can skate JD!" Elliot shrieked

"Okay, okay." JD said

"JD, leave Barbie alone, if she wants to embarrass herself, then let her. We'll be able to make fun of her." Dr. Cox said

"Okay, you three, behave." Carla said

You two are pregnant, you shouldn't be skating anyway." Turk said

"We'll have you and Keith." Carla said

"Honey, I don't want to skate. Me and JD want to go have a snow fight." Turk whined

"I don't think so. If I have to be here, I'm skating." Dr. Cox said

"Maybe later Turk, we can all have a snowball fight." JD said seductively

"Maybe, if you're good." Dr. Cox said laughing

"So, do we want a boy or girl first?" JD asked

"Boy." Dr. Cox said

"When are we going to adopt?" JD asked

"I've set up an appointment for today. I've already did all the paper work. Their ready for us to come and pick one out." Dr. Cox said

"Wow, you were really ready for all of this." JD said amazed

"Of course, are you not?" Dr. Cox asked stopping and standing in front of him

"Of course, but I didn't think that you would have it all ready this quick." JD said

"I've been ready for all of this, since we got together." Dr. Cox said

"Wait, am I going to have part ownership of this kid?" JD asked

"Yes, when we go in, you'll sign papers too." Dr. Cox said

"Okay. Cool. I love you so much." JD said hugging him

"I love you too." Dr. Cox whispered in his ear and kissed him

"What is going on here?" Turk asked coming up to them

"We're going to get a kid today." JD said

"Congratulations!" Carla yelled and hugged both of them

"What's going on over here?" Elliot asked coming up to them with Keith and Jordan

"We're adopting a baby today." Dr. Cox answered

"Congratulations!" Elliot and Jordan yelled hugging them

"Congratulations." Keith and Turk said

Later that day JD and Dr. Cox snuck out and went to the adoption center. They stepped inside and were greeted by the owner.

"Good afternoon Mr. Cox." Mr. Ponds said

"Good afternoon. We're ready to adopt." Dr. Cox said

"Okay, follow me." Mr. Ponds said

"Do you want a boy or girl?" Mr. Ponds asked

"Boy." JD said

"Okay. Here we are." Mr. Ponds said opening the door

There were about thirty boys inside running around the one. One blonde head, blue eyed five year old was standing on top of the table.

"Who's that?" Dr. Cox asked

"His name if Jack. He's five. He's been kicked out of three adoption centers this year. He's a bit of a trouble maker. He likes to yell, and pick on people." Mr. Ponds explained

"I want him." Dr. Cox said

"Are you sure that's what you two want?" Mr. Ponds asked

"Yes." JD answered because Dr. Cox was going to the boy

"Hey Jack. My name is Perry. How are you doing today?" Dr. Cox asked

"What's it to you?" Jack asked

"Trouble maker, huh?" Dr. Cox asked and laughed

"Maybe, who wants to know?" Jack asked

Well I was, because I was thinking about adopting you." Dr. Cox said

"Why would you want to adopt me?" Jack asked

"I always wanted a son just like you." Dr. Cox said

"Why?" Jack asked

"Because he always wanted a son who acted just like you." JD said

"And who are you?" Jack asked

"JD, nice to meet you." JD answered

"Is he you're boyfriend?" Jack asked

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Dr. Cox asked getting worried

"No, doesn't bother me any." Jack said

"Would you be willing to let us adopt you?" JD asked

"Yeah, I'd like that." Jack said

"Good, let's go do some paper work." Mr. Ponds said

Later that day they returned to the ice skating party.

"Do you think we should of brought him this early to meet everybody?" Dr. Cox asked worried

"It's okay baby." JD whispered in his ear

"Who's this?" Carla asked grabbing him from Dr. Cox

"Jack Gilligan Dorian-Cox." JD answered

"Oh my god! He's so cute, he's a perfect blend of you two?" Carla shrieked

"Who you doing?" Jack asked winking at her

"He's a little more like Dr. Cox." Carla said smiling

"Jack this is Carla, a good friend of ours." JD answered

"Who's engaged and pregnant." Turk said walking up

"Turk, meet Jack Gilligan Dorian-Cox." Carla said handing Jack over

"Wow, it's almost like you two had this kid, he's a perfect mixture of you two." Turk said

"Jack this is Turk. Carla's fiancé." JD said

"Who's the cute kid?" Elliot asked

"Jack Gilligan Dorian-Cox." JD answered

"He's so cute, he looks a lot like Dr. Cox, but he has JD's beautiful eyes." Elliot said

"What's going on?" Jordan asked coming up

"Jordan, this is Jack Gilligan Dorian-Cox." Dr. Cox said handing Jack over

"Wow. He's beautiful. He's the perfect blend of you and DJ. He's got you're face and JD's eyes." Jordan whispered

"What's wrong with my eyes?" Dr. Cox asked looking defended

"Nothing, but JD has beautiful eyes." Jordan said looking at him

"Thanks." JD said walking up to them

"Jack this is Jordan." JD said looking back and forth at them as they stared at each other

"Hi." Jack said and smiled

"Oh my god, he even had DJ's smile." Jordan said

"So you like him?" Dr. Cox asked still staring at Jordan

"Yes, he's perfect." Jordan said looking in his eyes

JD walked away.

"What do you say Jack, how about we take JD and go skating." Dr. Cox said turning around

"Where'd he go?" Jordan asked

"Watch Jack for me." Dr. Cox said handing Jack over and running off

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Turk asked

"Did you see the way they were staring at each other? He still loves her, and he's going to dump me soon." JD cried

"You two just adopted a kid, under each of you're names." Turk said

"They still love each other! I don't think I can handle breaking Dr. Cox's heart like that!" JD said yelling

"You're not breaking his heart. I've seen the way he looks at you, and Jordan, and there completely different looks. His look for you is love, of the soul mate kind. His look for Jordan is love, of the friends forever, but some history kind." Turk said

"He's never looked at me like he used to look at Jordan when they we're still together." JD said

"We weren't even here when they were dating." Turk said

"I've seen pictures Turk! He still looks at her that same way." JD yelled and then softened

"I don't think that's true." Turk said

"I need to get away from here for awhile." JD said

"Where are you going?" Turk yelled

"Just cover for me!" JD yelled

"Where is he going?" Dr. Cox yelled

"I don't know, he didn't say." Turk said

"I needed to tell him something." Dr. Cox said

"Well, he's a little upset about the googly eyes you were making at Jordan earlier." Turk accused

"I was not. I don't have any feelings for Jordan! You want to know the news I was going to tell him?" Dr. Cox asked

"Sure." Turk said cautiously

"Jordan met someone, a month ago. The babies his, not mine." Dr. Cox said and walked away

"You want me to go find him for you?!" Turk yelled

"No!" Dr. Cox yelled back

Later that night Dr. Cox walked into his apartment and found JD slumped over on the couch.

"Why'd you come here?" Dr. Cox asked

When JD didn't respond Dr. Cox walked over and looked at him. He had a bottle in his hand, and it had a note inside of it. It read:

Dear Dr. Cox,

I love you, but I can't stand to hurt you any more. So I'm leaving. Go to Jordan and raise Jack and you're other baby together, and live happily ever after. I've already moved my stuff back to the apartment. By the time you get this note I'll be back at my apartment. I've decided to move to New York, to get away from you. I won't be able to stand working beside you anymore. I will miss you and all the fun we've had together. Bye forever.

Love, JD.

"Son of a bitch." Dr. Cox whispered

"JD, wake up." Dr. Cox said pushing on JD

JD dropped the bottle to the floor, and Dr. Cox bent down to get it. When he did he noticed three other bottles on the floor. Dr. Cox jerked up and checked JD's pulse. He found one, but it wasn't right. So he picked him up and headed towards the hospital.

"What happened to JD?" Jack asked

"He has alcohol poison." Dr. Cox answered

"What's that?" Jack asked

"It's when you drink too much alcohol." Dr. Cox answered

"Is he going to be okay?" Jack asked

"God I hope so." Dr. Cox said with tears in his eyes

"Dr. Cox, he's up." Dr. Kelso said

"Great, watch Jack for me for a minute." Dr. Cox said running off

"Hey stupid." Dr. Cox said entering the room

"Hey." JD said

"You almost killed yourself tonight." Dr. Cox said

"It's the almost that gets to me." JD said

"Why?" Dr. Cox asked

"Because if I couldn't have you, I didn't want to live!" JD yelled

"You are never going to lose me!" Dr. Cox yelled back

"Until the day Jordan wants you back!" JD yelled

"Oh yeah, I got you're note. What the hell JD!" Dr. Cox yelled

"Can you just leave me alone?" JD asked softly

"Fine, but I there was something I needed to tell you. Jordan got married in Vegas, and she found out that the baby isn't mine." Dr. Cox said leaving the room and slamming the door

"How is he?" Everybody asked in unison

"Fine. Come on Jack, we're going home." Dr. Cox said

"You're just going to leave him?" Carla demanded

"He doesn't want me here." Dr. Cox said sadly

Dr. Cox went home and put Jack to bed. Then he went into the living room and cleaned up the beer cans. Then he sat down on the couch, drank and watched television.

A few hours later they discharged JD. He went home with Turk and Carla. When they got home Turk and Carla went to bed. JD sat down on the couch and cried himself to sleep.

The next morning JD was at the nurse's station when Dr. Cox walked up, slammed a clipboard down, and walked away.

"Why is he mad at you? He's the one who left you at the hospital last night." Carla said glaring after him

"I made him mad by suggesting that he still loved Jordan." JD said

"But Bambi, he doesn't. I have never seen him love anyone, or anything more than you." Carla said

"I know. He told me last night that Jordan was married, and the baby wasn't his." JD said

"How does she know that it isn't Dr. Cox's?" Carla asked

"I don't know, I have to talk to him." JD said walking away

Later that day it was lunch time and JD and Dr. Cox were sitting at a table, whispering and laughing.

"So does this mean you two made up?" Carla asked sitting down

"Yeah, he forgave me." JD said

"What about leaving you at the hospital last night?" Turk asked

"Which JD forgave me for." Dr. Cox said

"I'm glad." Carla said


	11. Chapter 11

_My Monthly Excursions Chapter 11_

_I do not own Scrubs_

_Nine months later: September 22_

_Today Isabella Carla Turk was born._

_Today Joan Leigh Dudemister was born._

_Today Jennifer Perry Sullivan was born._

_One year later:_

"_I don't want you in my ear every morning!" Dr. Cox yelled_

"_All I said was good morning!" JD yelled back_

"_I know, that is so annoying!" Dr. Cox yelled walking away_

_JD started to follow._

"_Don't follow me!" Dr. Cox yelled from down the hall_

"_Hey guys." JD said cheerfully_

"_What's going on with you and Dr. Cox?" Carla asked_

"_Ever since we got Jack he's been moody." JD whined_

"_Why?" Turk asked_

"_Oh, I don't know. It could be because Jack asks one hundred questions a minute. Or we haven't had more than thirty minutes to ourselves, lest each other. Yes, that means we haven't had sex in a month." JD said_

"_Not a good image man." Turk cringed_

"_I got to go, I have rounds." JD said sadly walking away_

"_What's up with JD?" Elliot asked_

"_He's bummed because him and Dr. Cox are fighting." Carla said_

"_Why?" Elliot asked_

"_There having problems with Jack." Carla said_

"_What kind of problems?" Elliot asked_

"_Just normal kid problems." Carla said_

"_Then why are they so bummed?" Elliot asked_

_Carla spent the next thirty minutes explaining their situation when Dr. Cox walked up. He just nodded and stood at one end of the counter. Then JD walked up and stood at the other end of the counter. JD kept stealing glances at Dr. Cox, but Dr. Cox never even looked up, and after awhile he walked away. JD stood there for a few more seconds, then left too, with a pout on his face._

"_They look so miserable." Elliot whined_

"_That's why I came up with this plan." Carla said_

_Thirty minutes later Elliot caught up with JD in the on call room. He was curled up in a ball crying. When he heard some one coming in he got up real quick and started wiping at his eyes. _

"_Oh, it's only you." JD said_

"_Thanks." Elliot said sarcastically_

"_I was afraid you were Dr. Cox." JD said_

"_How you holding up?" Elliot asked_

"_I think Dr. Cox is getting ready to dump me." JD said_

"_I'm pretty sure he's not." Elliot said_

"_Yeah, we'll I really don't want to talk about it." JD said_

"_Okay. But remember, I'm always here." Elliot said getting up and leaving the room_

_JD left a few minutes later with red puffy eyes._

"_Hey, how you doing?" Carla asked sympathetically _

"_How am I doing? Our son is having nightmares about big black guys coming after him." Dr. Cox started_

"_Hey, I got him to stay off the table." Turk said defensively_

"_Which is keeping me and JD up at night. And not the good kind of up where you get to have sex. Because did I mention that I haven't had sex for a month." Dr. Cox finished_

"_Oh man, I just got that image out of my head!" Turk whined_

_Carla elbowed him and Dr. Cox gave him a questioning look._

_JD walked by._

"_We get off in five, meet me at the car, and don't be late." Dr. Cox said _

_JD walked away._

"_Why are you taking all of this out on Bambi? He's in it with you." Carla said_

"_Have you seen him lately?" Dr. Cox asked_

_Carla gave him a look._

"_You know what I mean. He doesn't seem affected by this at all." Dr. Cox said sadly_

"_Elliot told me she found him in the supply closet early, crying. This is hurting him as much as it is you. He's just better at hiding it." Carla said_

"_That's not always a good thing you know. One time he had been sick for two weeks before I found out." Dr. Cox said smiling in remembrance_

"_I remember that. He had bronchitis." Carla said laughing_

"_Yeah, he can be such a baby." Dr. Cox said laughing_

"_Yeah, he can." Carla said walking away_

_JD and Dr. Cox entered their apartment arguing, until they opened the door. They walked inside and there were candles burning, with a dinner for two sitting in the middle. The lights were out and JD found a note by one of the candles. It read: _

_Hey guys. We stole Jack for the night, so you have the house all to yourselves. Have fun. _

_Love, Carla, Turk, and Elliot. _

"_It's signed with a smiley face." JD said laughing_

"_Great, I can watch the game I missed last night." Dr. Cox said bouncing on the couch and turning on the television_

"_Are you sure that's what you want to do?" JD asked_

"_Yeah." Dr. Cox said not even looking at him_

"_Fine, I'll go make us some brownies." JD said going to the kitchen_

_A few minutes later Dr. Cox heard sniffling coming from the kitchen._

"_Damn, I did it again." Dr. Cox muttered_

"_Hey, what are you making?" Dr. Cox asked coming in and wrapping his arms around his stomach, and putting his head on his shoulder_

"_Brownies." JD said quietly _

_Dr. Cox dipped his finger in it and tasted it._

"_That's good." Dr. Cox said_

"_Really, let me try." JD said _

_He dipped his finger in it and put it on Dr. Cox's nose._

"_What are you doing?" Dr. Cox asked confused_

_JD licked it off of his nose._

"_You're right, that is good." JD whispered_

_Dr. Cox picked him up and put him on the counter. He started kissing him and pulled up his shirt._

"_I want another taste." Dr. Cox said dipping his finger in it again and running it down JD's chest. Then he licked it off JD's chest. JD moaned something incoherent._

"_I thought you'd like that." Dr. Cox whispered in his ear_

_Then Dr. Cox kissed him again long and hard. During this JD pulled Dr. Cox's shirt off. _

"_I want to try." JD whispered dipping his finger in the mix_

"_Go ahead." Dr. Cox whispered_

_JD traced it on his lips. Smiled and kissed him, getting every bit off. Dr. Cox moaned. Dr. Cox picked JD up and started taking him towards the room, when the phone rang._

"_Let the machine get it." JD said in between kisses_

"_No duh." was all Dr. Cox could before JD stuck his tongue down his throat._

"_Hey guys, sorry do bother you, but there's been an accident. Jack's okay, but he broke his arm. We need you to come up and fill out some paper work. Sorry." Carla said_

"_No. They can wait a few minutes." JD whispered nibbling on his ear_

"_JD, as much as I would like to continue this, that's our son." Dr. Cox said putting him down on the ground_

"_Okay, we should change." JD said_

"_Where is he?" Dr. Cox and JD asked rushing in_

"_Dr. Cox, JD, I'm so glad you're here. I'm so sorry, he climbed the table again." Carla said_

"_It's okay Carla, thanks for calling." JD said_

"_Dr. Cox what is that on you're lips?" Carla asked_

"_Uh, brownie mix." Dr. Cox said_

"_You don't bake." Carla argued_

"_We weren't baking with it." Dr. Cox said_

"_Oh man!" Turk yelled out of nowhere_

"_What room is he in Carla?" JD asked_

"_210. I'll get the paper work together." Carla said_

"_Thanks." Dr. Cox said and ran off towards room 210_

"_Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" Dr. Cox asked_

"_My arm hurts. Have you ever broke you're arm? Is it suppose to hurt this much? When will it get better? What do I have to do to make it better?" Jack started spurting out questions_

"_Slow down honey. You're going to be fine. Yes, it's suppose to hurt, but you'll get some medicine to help that. And you'll be getting a cast, which all of you're family and friends can sign." JD said_

"_Okay, we're ready for him. This should only take about thirty minutes, then you can take him home." Carla said_

"_Thanks." Dr. Cox said_

_Dr. Cox walked over to JD and wrapped his arms around his neck._

"_Have I ever told you how great of a father you are?" Dr. Cox asked kissing his neck_

"_You have now." JD whispered_

"_How about we finish what we started earlier?" Dr. Cox said nibbling JD's ear_

"_You're lips still taste of brownie mix." JD whispered in his ear_

_Dr. Cox kicked the door shut._

"_Okay you're free to go." Carla said_

"_Thanks Carla, for everything." Dr. Cox said_

_They looked over at JD, who was absolutely glowing, holding Jack, while everybody signed Jack's cast._

"_You're more than welcome. Anything to help out two friends." Carla said_

"_See you tomorrow." Dr. Cox called walking over to JD and Jack_

"_You ready to go?" Dr. Cox whispered in JD's ear_

_JD looked up at him, and just stared for a minute._

"_We have the best little family here." JD thought_

"_Yes." JD said_

"_Can I have a bath when we get home? Will you read me a book? I'm hungry." Jack said_

"_I'll give you a bath. JD can fix you something to eat, and we'll both read you a book." Dr. Cox said_

_Jack started asking a more questions about the passing vehicles, and buildings outside. JD didn't mind it this time though, because he was pretty happy with life at the moment._

_They got home bathed, fed, and read to Jack. Then they fell exhausted on the couch._

"_What do you want to do now?" Dr. Cox asked_

"_I want to watch the game." JD said_

"_Okay." Dr. Cox said grabbing the remote, but JD had already fallen asleep in his lap_

_Dr. Cox looked down at him, and smiled._

"_I'd like to spend the rest of my life just like this." Dr. Cox thought_

_He started stroking JD's hair, and fell asleep. _

_The next morning Dr. Cox awoke to pounding on the door. He looked at his watch and it was nine a.m. _

"_JD, wake up." Dr. Cox said shaking him_

"_Hi." JD smiled and said when he saw Dr. Cox_

"_Morning sunshine." Dr. Cox said getting lost in his eyes_

_He got jolted out of it when they pounded on the door again._

"_Let me in, Perry." Carla yelled_

"_What's going on? What time is it? Did you sleep lying with you're neck down?" JD started firing questions_

"_You've been hanging out with Jack too long. Carla's knocking on the door. It's nine, and yes I did fall asleep with my neck down." Dr. Cox said_

_Before JD could retort though Carla knocked on the door again. This time Dr. Cox answered it._

"_What!" Dr. Cox yelled_

"_I thought Mr. Grumpy Pants was better because he finally got sex." Carla said like she was talking to a two year old_

"_What's up Carla?" JD asked_

"_Jack called. He said he's been up for hours, was hungry, and missed the bus." Carla said_

"_We'll just take him to the movie's with us. Feed Jack, and we'll be ready in about thirty minutes. We need to take a shower." Dr. Cox said waving his hand in front of his face_

_Dr. Cox started rubbing his neck again._

"_What's the matter with you're neck?" Carla asked_

"_I slept with it down." Dr. Cox said_

"_Didn't you sleep in the bed?" Carla asked_

"_Actually, we slept on the couch. I was on his lap, and he didn't want to move me, so he just slept." JD said_

"_We have to go. We've missed the first hour of the first movie." Carla said_

"_We'll be out in a minute." Dr. Cox said as he pulled JD to the bathroom_

_Thirty minutes later they showed back up. Carla had Jack together, and had even cleaned the kitchen._

"_Better?" Carla asked_

"_Yeah." Dr. Cox and JD answered_

_They showed up at the building they rented thirty minutes later._

"_This buildings kind of spooky." JD said_

"_What are you scared?" Carla mocked_

"_No." JD said manly_

_Turk snuck up behind them and pushed JD._

"_Ah!" JD screamed_

"_Newbie!" Dr. Cox yelled_

"_I'm okay." JD said trying to catch his breath_

"_You ready to go in?" Dr. Cox asked laughing_

"_Yeah, I'm good." JD said_

_Turk came up behind him again and pushed him. This time JD not only screamed but fell down. Everybody stepped over him and went inside laughing. _

"_Let me help you up." Dr. Cox said holding his hand out_

"_Thanks." JD said when he had him up and in his arms_

"_Hi. We never got to have a minute alone this morning." Dr. Cox whispered_

"_I know. We can have it now." JD said_

"_I'd like that." Dr. Cox said_

_Dr. Cox kissed him. JD moved closer too him, and made the kiss deeper. _

"_That only leads to bad things." Turk said at the doorway_

"_Yeah, well, we did some bad things last night. Meow." Dr. Cox said_

"_Aw, man!" Turk yelled going back inside_

_They both laughed, and went inside._

_When they all reached the theatre they found out it was a run down, no good theatre that no one in their right mind would go. They were right, no one ever came. So they horsed around all day, and watched movies. JD and Dr. Cox snuck out in the middle of Sixth Sense. They found a hallway away from the theatre and sat down. JD sat with his head in Dr. Cox's lap._

"_You like to sleep like that." Dr. Cox said looking down at him_

"_It's extremely comfortable." JD said_

"_I need to talk to you. Which is why I brought you out here to begin with." Dr. Cox said_

"_Okay." JD said_

"_Were you afraid of losing me?" Dr. Cox asked_

"_We had been fighting a lot more than unusual, and I couldn't seem to do anything to make you happy." JD said_

"_Like you ever could." Dr. Cox smirked_

"_You want to bet." JD said and pulled him down and kissed him long and hard_

"_Wow." Dr. Cox said_

"_Yeah wow." JD said_

"_Look JD, you don't have to worry about losing me. I'm not going anywhere. To tell you the truth, I'm forever scared of losing you." Dr. Cox said_

"_What?" JD asked sitting up beside him_

_Dr. Cox put his hand on his._

"_I never thought I was good enough for you, and when you agreed to go out with me. It took me by complete surprise. I mean I'm a heartless old coot. And you're a boy so full of life, and happiness, and love. And I don't think that I could or have ever been that way. And I want to be that guy for you." Dr. Cox said_

"_You are that guy for me. Opposites attract. You know what else? Everyone is always telling me how much I have changed you. How happy you've been since we got together. How more tolerant and loving you've gotten. And you want to know something else? With me you're three times that, than you are in public." JD said kissing him lightly on the lips_

"_You make me so happy. I love you so much. I am so sorry to have taken all that stuff about Jack on you. It was just I didn't think that you were being affected by it, like I was, until Carla told me." Dr. Cox said_

"_I'm better at hiding things than you are." JD said_

"_I know. Remember that one time you got bronchitis?" Dr. Cox asked laughing_

"_Yeah, you and Carla were so mad." JD said laughing_

_They got quiet for a minute._

"_So we're okay?" Dr. Cox asked_

"_Definitely." JD said kissing him_

_Dr. Cox pulled him onto his lap and made the kiss deeper. Dr. Cox stood up, and put JD against the wall, never breaking the kiss. JD pushed his shirt up, and Dr. Cox did the same with him. Dr. Cox started kissing down his neck and on his chest. JD moaned and started nibbling on his ear. Dr. Cox was sucking on his chest and JD was pulling Dr. Cox's pants down. Dr. Cox stopped sucking and turned JD around. He pulled JD's pants down, and stroked him. He put his in JD's butt, while stroking JD's. He started at a steady pace, which JD was matching. A little bit after that he started to pick up the speed. Both were breathing hard, moaning, and about ready to explode. Dr. Cox gave one final hard push and they both came. Dr. Cox dropped JD's feet on the ground and kissed his neck. JD leaned back to expose more of his neck to Dr. Cox. Dr. Cox started to suck on his neck. JD turned around in his arm, and gave Dr. Cox a hug. They both pulled their pants back on, and sat down on the ground. JD laid across his lap, with Dr. Cox cradling his head. JD was laying with his eyes closed, and Dr. Cox was kissing down his neck and chest. JD dozed off for a little bit, and woke up to Dr. Cox stroking his hair, dozing. JD smiled and snuggled his head close to Dr. Cox's, which was laying on his head. _

_Carla and Turk were walking down the hall, holding hands, when they came upon the sleeping JD and Dr. Cox. _

"_Their so cute." Carla cooed_

"_You know, I always thought that if I ever saw them, like this, it would gross me out, but it doesn't. They look happy, content, at peace." Turk said_

_JD heard voices and looked up._

"_Good morning Bambi." Carla said_

"_Morning." JD said stretching his legs_

"_We've been looking for you." Carla said_

"_Is something wrong with Jack?" JD asked_

"_No, he's playing with the kids." Carla said_

"_Morning sunshine." Turk said_

"_Turk?" JD asked_

"_Yeah, it's me. It's okay don't be embarrassed. I'm not grossed out. He's really out." Turk said looking at Dr. Cox_

"_He hasn't slept much lately. With work, Jack, and me." JD said_

"_We'll you two should come back soon. We plan on having a popcorn fight." Carla said getting excited_

"_We'll be there in a minute." JD said_

"_Okay." Turk said taking Carla and walking away_

"_Hey baby. It's time to wake up." JD said rubbing his chest_

"_Did I fall asleep?" Dr. Cox asked pushing JD off him_

"_We both did. Turk and Carla found us. Apparently there's going to be a popcorn fight soon." JD said_

"_Oh no, Turk. I'm sorry." Dr. Cox said_

"_It's alright. He said he wasn't grossed out." JD said_

"_How long did we sleep?" Dr. Cox asked_

"_Two hours." JD said looking at his watch_

"_Wow. No wonder they came looking for us." Dr. Cox said_

_A few minutes later they were up and dressed. _

"_You ready?" JD asked_

"_In a minute." Dr. Cox said pulling JD to him and lightly kissing his lips_

_JD moaned._

"_Okay. I'm ready." Dr. Cox said grabbing JD's hand and walking towards the theatre_

_They went back to the theatre and had there popcorn fight. The girl's won though, and they called it a day at twelve. _

_Dr. Cox and JD went home and fell asleep on the couch watching the game._


End file.
